The Mircale Child
by xxMarie93
Summary: Carlisle and Esme Cullen become proud parents of their own baby. This is a re write of my other story baby Cullen. Read it's real good
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I decided this is the best story I have done. I wanted to do a re write again because I felt like I can do much better. This one I have to admit is much better than my other one. I toke time on this and thought through everything but I changed a few things around. His name, Christopher Marshall Cullen, was Carlisle's brothers' name back when he was human. Since his brother died when he was only 35yrs old Carlisle felt he needed to honor the memory of his younger brother. Christopher is a Jr. since he is named after someone else in Carlisle's family and I happen to like when people are a junior in their family. **_

_**I hope everyone likes this re-write since I worked so hard. If you do read this review on it and if you can review on my other story I wrote. It's a new one and it's a crossover between twilight and vampire diaries. Well thanks for reading and I hope y'all like it. **_

_**-XX-Marie **_

The Beginning:

Esme and Carlisle Cullen are two young vampires raising five younger vampires. Esme always did want children of her own. She had a baby boy when she was human but that baby died which cause her to kill herself and be saved by Carlisle and with teenagers living with them she got to be a mother. Carlisle does love children and he also would like to have a child of his own but they both know that will never be able to happen since their vampires. It was kind of a dream of theirs to raise a young child or even a teenager just to feel wanted somehow.

OoO

It's December of 1990, close to being the year 1991. Since a week ago Esme hasn't been feeling herself. She has been feeling different. She knew that wasn't normal for a vampire but decides to keep it to herself since she didn't want to worry Carlisle or the rest of the family. Lately she has been feeling like puking in the morning, is more tired and has cravings for human food which wasn't normal at all. It was morning as of now and she was having the feeling again. She had to act on the feeling so she runs to the bathroom and starts to puke up all the hunting she did the night before. Carlisle runs upstairs when he hears his lovely wife throwing up, which did confuse in so many ways. After she was done Esme cleans herself up and Carlisle helps her over to their bed. When they sit down Esme feels something on her stomach and she was in so much shocked.

"Esme, my love what has been going on lately?"

Esme doesn't respond since she knew that all these signs were telling her she was pregnant. She was in shock and didn't even know what to say to her husband.

"Esme, talk to me. What is wrong?"

Esme feels her stomach more and it was a bump. She felt it and she was happy but at the same time confuse. At this point she looks up at Carlisle with fear in her eyes. Fear for what Carlisle might say and fear for this child.

"I don't know. I think…um I think I might be pregnant."

Carlisle eyes widened. _My wife, pregnant?_ He thought to himself. Carlisle didn't want to believe it. He smiles at her and shakes his head no at her.

"Esme vampires can't get pregnant."

Esme really couldn't believe he was trying to deny this. Any human or vampire will believe this and be happy, not try to deny it. To make him believe Esme stands up and picks up her shirt a little bit and then Carlisle eyes widened more and he couldn't deny it anymore. He gets up and puts his hand on her bump and has a big smile across his face.

"I' am going to be a daddy?"

Esme nods her head at her husband and he picks her up and spins her around in circles. He was screaming 'he is going to be a daddy'. While screaming the rest of the teens hear it and they run upstairs thinking something is wrong but sees how excited they both did look.

"What is going on?"

Edward asks. The parents look at their children confused faces and they knew they had to tell them. They didn't know how they will take the news, especially Rosalie.

"Children this will come as a shock but I' am pregnant with your new little brother or little sister."

All at the same time they say,

"What!"

They both nod their heads and everyone was shocked to hear this news. Rosalie thoughts are actually being happy for Esme. She knew she wasn't going to have a child but she could be a great big sister to this new little one to this family. Rosalie walks more into the room and she smiles at her mother.

"I'm very happy for you Esme. I'm sure this new baby will love our weird family."

"Thank you Rose."

Everyone else gives their happiness to Esme about the baby. Everyone knew this baby wasn't going to be normal since he is going to be from two vampire parents. Carlisle will have it make sure everything goes right with this pregnancy. Carlisle was beyond excited about being a father to his own child. He really couldn't wait to give birth to the baby and raise the baby as their own.

OoO

It has been 5 months into the pregnancy. Esme has been making sure she does everything for this baby. She has been eating regular human food since that's what the baby wants and she has been craving blood more and more. This baby doesn't want animal blood; he/she wants human blood. Carlisle has been giving Esme donated blood since that's all she can have. The soon to be parents were really glad that they baby was doing fine. Carlisle ordered an ultrasound machine so Esme doesn't have to go to the hospital. Surprisingly Carlisle has been the greatest during the pregnancy. She loves it so much.

It is the 5th month so they get to find out the sex of the baby. Esme has been debating on if she should wait or not but came to the decision to find out now since it will be better than later. Esme is on the bed while Carlisle puts gel on her stomach and flips on the machine. He goes around her stomach and finds the baby in the middle of her stomach. Carlisle looks around more and sees what he is looking for. He has a big smile across his face and stares at the machine while he squeezes Esme's hand.

"Is something wrong with our baby, Carlisle?"

Carlisle shakes his head no and looks at her with a very happy face and points to where he was looking.

"Esme we are going to have ourselves a baby boy."

"Really? A mini Carlisle?"

Carlisle chuckles at the last part and nods his head. He already had the perfect name in his mind. The name he could never really forget so if he names his son this name it will be honor in his memory. Esme is staring at the ultrasound and really couldn't believe she was having a baby boy. Inside she was scared since she did lose her first baby boy when she was human and didn't want history to have a repeat of itself. She knew she was doing everything right and she also knew that this baby will be fine and that she will raise him so well.

"What are we going to name him, love?"

Esme didn't have names in mind since she wasn't thinking of names, only about his safety.

"I really don't know. Do you have any names in mind?"

"I have one which will probably fit him perfect."

"Which is?"

Carlisle shuts the machine off and puts a hand on her stomach. He hears the baby moving around and knew it wouldn't be long now. He takes a hold of Esme's hand and smiles up at her.

"The name I was thinking of is naming him after my younger brother from my human years. His name was Christopher Marshall Cullen and I want him to have that name."

"Carlisle that sounds great for him. It's really sweet you want to honor your brother's memory."

"Thank you love and I was hoping I could."

They kiss each other and feel Christopher kick for the first time. Esme laughs and so does Carlisle. The kick was pretty strong which only meant that Christopher might have vampire traits also.

"He is already dying to come out to meet us."

They nod their heads at each other and go out to the living room to give the good news to the rest of the family. Everyone when they heard it was really glad to know they were adding another boy to the family. Everyone couldn't wait to meet him and to see what he was going to look like, act like and talk like. It was only a few more months away until they meet Christopher Marshall Cullen.

OoO

_**8**__**th**__** month: Birth:**_

Since they found out it was going to be a baby boy the sisters of Christopher has been decorated his room, buying him a lot of new things, including clothes and they even made his name in red/blue spray paint on the wall of his room. Since they found out Esme was pregnant the family moved to Alaska because they knew Christopher will have problems with his thirst and they don't know if he can be around humans yet. Also because the Denail's were family of theirs and they wanted them to know about Esme having a baby and have them meet Christopher when he is born.

It is 5am in the morning and Esme is starting to have very bad cramps. She doesn't worry that much since she always does have them. After a few more minutes they get worst and when Esme feels down below she almost panics. Her water has broken and she knew it was too early. She screams for Carlisle and he runs upstairs to her. Seeing what is happening he calls for Rosalie and Alice to come help him. They both come into the room and knew what they needed to do. As they got Esme in place for the birth Carlisle has her breath in and out. At 5:30 he tells her to push. As she is pushing it is hurting her so much that she actually almost breaks Carlisle's hand.

"Come on Esme you can do it. Just two more pushes. I can see the head."

Esme gets excited when she hears this and pushes with all her might. After the second push Carlisle pulls Christopher out and knew something was wrong. He didn't hear his new son breathing or crying which wasn't a good sign at all.

"Carlisle, why isn't he crying? Is anything wrong?"

Carlisle didn't want to alarm her since he can probably fix this. Carlisle sees how worried the girls were and wraps Christopher with a blue blanket and brings him to his room and puts him on the bed. He couldn't bring him to the hospital since he wasn't a normal baby and if he bought him then questions will be ask when they notice.

"Come on Christopher. Don't do this to us."

Carlisle was almost in tears since his new son was in danger right now. He couldn't wait any longer. He runs at vampire speed to his study and grabs his black hospital bag and goes back to Christopher's room. He opens the bag and takes out a breathing tube. He puts it over Christopher's mouth and starts to use the bag that was attached to it.

"Christopher please you need to breathe for me buddy."

After 10 minutes Carlisle hears the most amazing sound ever. He hears Christopher breathing and starts to cry. He takes the bag off of Christopher's mouth and picks him up; holding Christopher close to him. He was so relief that his baby was ok. Christopher was crying really loud and his mother; Esme was hearing this and was getting alarmed about this.

"Christopher don't worry daddy is here. Daddy is here."

Carlisle was trying his best to calm his son down but he was still crying. After 2 minutes Christopher stops his crying and when he does he opens his eyes to relive his midnight blue eyes. Carlisle sees this and knew his son had his eyes and will probably have his mother's hair and some of his. He also felt that his son was warm skin like humans are and at that point he knew Christopher was half-vampire and half-human. Christopher was playing with his dad's finger and he was giggling.

"Hello Christopher I' am your daddy, Carlisle."

Christopher stares at him since he did hear him. Carlisle puts him back on the bed and he decides to change him into some clothes and bring him to his proud mother and his new sisters and brothers. He goes over to the top drawer and takes out a blue shirt along with blue pants. The colors did match his eyes. He puts the clothes on while Christopher is giggling and smiling at his new daddy. After he is done Carlisle picks him up in his arms and smiles proudly at his new miracle. While he is holding him he is looking down at him smiling, and inside jumping for joy that he was alive and smiling. Carlisle never thought he would have his own son but he does and he couldn't be more complete. Carlisle decides it was time for him to meet his mother. He brings him to their room and sees Esme on the bed sitting down with the covers around her waiting to meet her little boy. Esme sees Christopher in Carlisle's arms and was glad he was fine.

"Someone wanted to meet their mother."

Carlisle hands him over to Esme and she looks down to her baby. There were so many emotions in her that she starts to cry venom tears but there were happy tears. There were happy tears for the baby she was finally holding and was able to say that he was going to live his life fully. All she can do is smile and hold his little hand in hers. It was a great feeling to be a mother she thought happily to herself.

"My little one I' am your mother, Esme. I'm so glad I'm holding you right now."

The rest of the children come into the room to meet their little brother. Jasper didn't come in right away since he could smell human blood in his veins and was scared he was going to kill his new little brother. Everyone else toke one look at him and falls in love with the little guy. Esme sees Rosalie face and sees that she wanted to hold him. Esme hands him over to Rosalie and she takes him in her arms and Christopher starts to play with the necklace she has on.

"Rosalie I meant to ask this before his birth but do you want to be his godmother?"

Her eyes widened and with tears in her eyes she answers,

"Yes Esme I would love to be a godmother to this little one."

Esme was happy to hear that. Rosalie in the future will be viewed as a sister to him but Christopher will always know that is his godmother and Rosalie will make sure he will be spoiled and loved by everyone in this family. Everyone was glad about having this baby in the family. Even Jasper but was scared to death right now. Esme and Carlisle notice this and Carlisle goes over to him.

"Jasper I know you want to see him. You won't hurt him."

"But what if I do? I don't have enough control."

"Son I believe that you do. Go in then and say hello to your little brother. I'm sure he will love you."

Jasper hesties but walks into the room. Christopher's blood hits him so hard but he controls it and when it came time to hold him Jasper does this and surprisingly his blood wasn't bothering him as bad as it was. He sees that he has amazing blue eyes that bought out a lot about him and a very additive laugh. Jasper chuckles at his little brother and goes in his pocket and gives him a pair of keys to play with. Christopher takes the keys and starts to chew on them but Jasper moves his hand away and then Chris starts to dangle them. He was having fun with the keys.

"You sure are a miracle to us all."

Everyone agrees with that and Jasper gives him back to Esme. The parents knew he wasn't the same from other babies. They didn't know what to expect but for now they wanted to spend time with their son. The parents sure did love him before he was born and was glad he is on this earth now. No one thought vampires can have kids but Esme and Carlisle proved them wrong.

_Christopher Marshall Cullen Jr. was born on November 12__th__ 1991 at 6:05am. The proud parents are Carlisle & Esme Cullen. The proud brothers are Edward, Emmett and Jasper Cullen. The proud sisters are Rosalie and Alice Cullen. _


	2. AN: Read to understand

_**A/N: Well let me explain this story. For this story I got the idea of Carlisle and Esme having a child that was a hybrid vampire. Since they are both vampires you would think their child will come out full vampire but he didn't. I did a lot of research and found out that if vampires do have kids then they can have their child turn into a hybrid even though the parents aren't humans. Sometimes god works in strange ways. **_

_**Christopher is going to grow at a normal rate like any other baby and will go through what other teens go through and will see what it is like to live in a big vampire family. He will stop growing at 17yrs old. This was only a thought I had and I wanted to share it. **_

_**Christopher does look human since he is half-human but in his midnight blue eyes he has a golden tint to it. In the light people can see it and as everyone else his eyes turn pitch black if he doesn't hunt in a while. He will end up having brown/blondish curly hair and pale skin like everyone else and he does sparkle in the sun but it's more of a glow which means he can fit in much better with the humans. Since he was born early he will have trouble with his height. By the age of 17 he will only be 5'3 which is short for a boy of that age. Basically my character Christopher is a very special boy in his family.**_

_**Please just do me a favor and don't bash this story. It's just an idea and if not a lot of people like it then I will take it down. This story will be one of my longest ones since I will have him go through everything the other ones did in the movies and books, by the way I read them all and saw the movies so I will use the lines they used in the books or movies. **_

_**Hope y'all will understand after reading and I hope y'all enjoy this. **_

_**Review and enjoy the story. **_

_**-XX-Marie**_


	3. Chapter 3

Esme's POV:

It's been a week since I give birth to our first child. Our baby boy, Christopher Marshall Cullen Jr. The more I look at him I thank god that he is here with us in this world. Having a child of our own will be different but challenging for us. Since he was born I have not left his side. I hold him, feed him and everything else. Carlisle helps but it's hard for me to be away from my baby. It's a mother thing I guess. Christopher fall asleep 2 hours ago and I was getting some clothes to change him into since he was only in a diaper. This was the only time I was away from him.

A little after 4 I start to hear him crying so I take the clothes and go to our room where he has been sleeping. When I come into the room I pick him up and hold him to my chest soothing his back to get him to stop crying.

"Come on Christopher I'm here."

Every time he cries it hurts me but I know it's normal for babies to do that. I keep him in my arms trying my best to soothe him but I think he was hungry.

"Emmett!"

Ever since he was born my other children love to help out. The nick name the boys have given him is 'little man'. It seems that Christopher likes that nickname. The kids love having him in this family. Everyone take turns holding him, help feed him and play with him. When Emmett comes in the room he takes Christopher and holds him up looking him over. I smile and chuckle at my two boys. Christopher was giggling at him and I can see him trying to smile but it wasn't working for him.

"Well it doesn't look like his diaper needs changing."

"I think he is hungry. Can you make him a bottle?"

"Sure mom I can do that."

"Don't mess it up."

That causes him to roll his eyes at me and he runs downstairs. Carlisle and the rest of the family found out that if he wants blood instead of regular food he points to his throat and he wasn't pointing to his throat so I knew he wanted a bottle. I decided against breast feeding since being bottle fed was much easier for Christopher and for me also. While I hold him in my arms I sit down on the couch near the window and when Christopher's skin hits the sun I see the little glow he has to him. This was amazing to me. His eyes show a little golden brown tint to it which did look amazing to me. Christopher was a special boy to me and I really wanted everyone to see how special he was, not only because he was half-vampire, also because what it toke to bring him into this world.

"You sure are my special little boy. I love you Christopher."

OoO

_**4 months old**_

It has been 4 months with Christopher in our lives. He has been growing at regular height for a baby of his month. He has just started to crawl which was torture for me and Carlisle. We have to baby proof everything including put a cage on the stairs so he doesn't fall down. We know he can't hurt himself but we don't want to take any risks. I couldn't bear if anything happened to him. Since he has started to crawl he doesn't let us hold him a lot like he used to. Basically when Christopher wants to be held then he will put his tiny arms in the air to let us know. I hear Carlisle come home while I was preparing a bottle for Christopher. I hear him pick Christopher up and bring him in the kitchen while he kisses the top of my head. I did miss my husband.

"So how are my two favorite people this fine day?"

"Well we are fine. Christopher was really good for mommy and his siblings. Is that right Christopher?"

I have noticed since Christopher was born that Carlisle has acted happier, more alive than he has ever acted. I knew he loves me and is happy with me but adding a son to the mix has made him happier than he can ever be. I know for a fact that with this bundle of joy in our lives everything has gotten much better.

"Do you want to feed him?"

Carlisle nods his head and I hand him the bottle. He goes over to the couch and puts Christopher's head on his arm and levels his head a little so he doesn't choke and he starts to feed him with nothing but a smile and big love in his eyes.

"I never noticed how much he looks like me."

"I have. That's the best part of having a son. They take after their daddy."

He chuckles and takes the bottle out of his mouth. I sit on the other side of the couch just admiring my two favorite boys. Since Carlisle has gone back to work he hasn't spent much time with Christopher and I know it hurts him a little since he wants to have father/son time with him. This was rare for him and I was all for him to feeding him and doing everything else. It was a precious time for Christopher and Carlisle since he might not want this when he gets older.

"I got our buddy over here a little present."

"You did? What type of present?"

Carlisle goes into the bag next to him and brings out a big stuffed animal, it was a lion, which happens to be Christopher's favorite animal. I can see my baby eyes light up with happiness and Carlisle gives him the lion and he holds it tight in his tiny arms. I smile at how much my son was happy right now.

"I can see you like it buddy."

He was holding onto it very tight which only meant one thing that lion was his new best friend. This was a sure a moment I won't forget. All Alice, Rosalie and I have been doing is taking pictures of Christopher with everyone. The one we toke of Carlisle he put in a fame and put it in his office at work. Some of the doctors and nurses ask about him and Carlisle says proudly that he is our son that was just born. The day we never ever forget.

_**7 months**_

It was amazing how much Christopher was growing. He already was growing his curly hair which was brown/blondish as Carlisle predicted. As he is growing he is trying to talk and also walk. We thought it will take another month of two for him to start talking and walking but it hasn't. We have discovered he doesn't need blood that much like we do. He can go for a week at the most without blood but if it turns into 2 weeks his bright midnight blue eyes turn into black coal eyes and we all know he needs it.

As I was in the living room watching Christopher watching TV the other children come home from their hunting and they all come to sit down to see what we were doing. Edward goes to Christopher and gives him a big hug. Edward I have to say had to be Christopher's favorite in the family. He always gets super excited when he sees Edward. Edward takes him and puts him on his knee and he takes Christopher's stuffed lion and when Christopher tries to grab it Edward moves it away from him.

"Edward what are you doing?"

"Just watch this."

Everyone stops talking and watches what Edward was going to do. I was interested in this as well. When Christopher starts to pout Edward smiles at him since he did have a plan right now but what type of plan?

"Chris if you want this lion you need to say 'lion' for me."

Christopher turns to me and I nod my head at him. If he did talk I would be so happy. This would be something to video tape but as I turn around Alice has a video recorder in her hand. She smiles at me and I knew she saw this in her vision.

"Come on Chris I know you can say it."

Everyone was waited and after a few moments the most amazing sound I ever heard came out of Christopher's mouth.

"W...wion."

He couldn't say the 'L' but it was really good to me. I go over to him and I pick him up in my arms and he points to me.

"M...mama."

Oh my gosh my baby just say 'mama'! I was beyond happy right now. I almost have tears in my eyes at hearing my little boy speaking. It felt so great that he just said 'mama' to me. I couldn't wait for Carlisle to come home and see if he says 'dada' to him. That would make us, as the parents, very proud of him.

"Awe Chris I'm so proud of you."

He starts to point to the rest of the family and he starts to say their names.

"E...Eddie, Emmy, Wose, Ali, Jazz"

Everyone was shocked that he was speaking clear right now. He couldn't say his 'L's' or 'R's' which didn't bother me at all since I knew it will improve in time. I kiss him on his check and he puts his tiny arms around me while I hug him back. My baby was speaking which only meant he will start walking then we will be in trouble. I chuckle to myself while I think of him walking all over the place.

OoO

A little after 3 is when Carlisle came home. Oh god I have missed him and I know Christopher has too. He comes into the kitchen where I was playing with Christopher. I couldn't really clean without letting him out of my sight. He smiles as soon as he sees Carlisle walk in and out of no where's he speaks again.

"Dada!"

Carlisle eyes lit up with excitement and happiness about his son speaking. He goes to Christopher and kisses him on the forehead and holds Christopher in his arms since he was begging Christopher to hold him.

"Buddy I'm proud of you."

"You should be. This one said every one of our names this morning."

"Really? Chris that is great news."

For the rest of the day until night time we spent it with Christopher. We always did family time with him since he needed it. We wanted to show him how important he is to us and how much we love him. We didn't want to be those parents who didn't care about spending time with their children. We were blessed with a miracle child and we were going to show god we can take care of him and show him so much in this world.

I love my baby boy and that will never change.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is something i've worked on for a few days. I've been busy but i'm still trying to write. I haven't been getting that much reviews so i tried to make this one much better. So review and have fun reading it. The next chapter will be up soon.**

Carlisle's POV:

_**2 years old**_

Our little one is growing up fast. He is already 2yrs old. It's amazing how much he has grown. His hair has come in last year and we can see that it is brown/blondish with curls like Jasper's curls and he hasn't let us cut it yet. It is getting longer by every month and he doesn't let us come near him with any type of sciorres. He is sure stubborn which he does take after me, unfortunately. His stubbornness has grown as he has grown. I can definitely see that he looks a lot more like me than his mother. It isn't a bad thing. I actually like that he looks like me. He is my son and I' am very proud to say that he is.

I had a day off of work while everyone else was hunting. Since I have the day off I was spending it with my very active son. Since 6:30am he has been getting himself into some trouble. He hasn't eaten his food, had any blood and doesn't want to take a bath. I believe the terrible two's were started and it doesn't look good at all for any of us. As of right now I was running around the house while he was using vampire speed to get away from me. That boy is only 2 but he sure can run pretty fast.

"Chris! Christopher stop running this instance!"

Christopher wasn't going to stop running and I didn't have to be a mind reader like Edward to know that. Truthfully I have never taken care of the boy like Esme does. Christopher knows to listen to his mother but he doesn't want to listen to me and I really need him to start. After I finally catch up with him I pick him up by his arms and he starts kicking and screaming to let him down.

"Christopher stop this right now!"

"No daddy let me down!"

He wasn't going to give up without a fight so I pick up my troublesome son and put him over my shoulder and he did not like that. He starts to hit my back and kicking his legs in the air. This boy I did love but sometimes he toke his little tantrums too far. This time he did and I knew I had to get this under control. I take him and put him on the counter and he was angry with me. I can see it through that mask he was putting up. Even for a 2yr old he was really smart and tries to hide his feelings from everyone but it never does work. Everyone can read him like an open book.

"Come on bud you don't need to be angry."

"Yes daddy I do."

His vocaburly did amaze me at times. He knew how to talk better than any other two year old. I did like it since I can understand but he knew when we out in public and at the hospital he needs to mess up on a few words so the doctors don't think anything of it. I' am glad I have a smart child.

"And why is that?"

"You want to give me bath when don't want one."

"Yeah buddy I know you don't but mommy told me you need one."

He shakes his little head no at me while his long curls were bouncing up and down. I still want to cut his hair but it won't happen at least he lets us. I put a hand through my hair trying to calm down since my son was getting on my last nerve. I never thought raising a little boy will be so much hard work. I swear if I was still human then I would have had a headache by now.

"Don't say no to me young man. You need a bath."

"No daddy!"

"Young man I said don't say no to me. Now let's go to the bathroom and have your bath."

As I predicted in my thoughts he jumps off the counter and tries to run off but I run in front of him and pick him and go to the bathroom with him. I chuckle since he gave up and knew either way he will have a bath. I put him in the water and give him his favorite toy duck that he loves. As soon as he sees it he grabs it and starts to play in the water with it. He was laughing and smiling which I love to see in my baby son.

"Are we happy now?"

He nods his head at me and goes back to what he was doing. After I did his hair he takes his hand and splashes the water and it gets all over me. I couldn't be angry at him since he was having fun. He was laughing real loud and splashing in the water like crazy. This was sure a sight to see right now.

"You thought that was funny, huh?"

"Your wet daddy."

"Yes I very much am."

He starts his amazing laughing again and I couldn't help but laugh with him. After almost an hour we were finished with his bath and I dry him off and put some new clothes on him. I mess around with his hair with the towel and he laughs along with me. I do have to admit I love having this little boy in my life. Seeing him every day made it worth everything. He makes everyone happy in this family, even Edward. I can see that Edward and him have a close relationship which is great. Edward talks with him all the time and they do a lot of things with each other. He loves all of his other siblings but I have to say Edward is his favorite.

After he was dry and in clothes I pick him up and start to tickle him. He was laughing so loud that I won't be surprise if everyone heard him.

"No…stop…daddy!"

After a while I stop and he looks at me with his big blue eyes and hugs me with all his might. I knew we were all vampires but Christopher was a special breed and he knew it. For some reason god did bless us with him and I'm thankful every day that he is our lives. Esme did make me happy and I do love her so much but Christopher just made me happier with my life. I never thought I would have a son but now I do and I' am proud of him.

OoO

_**4yrs old**_

Christopher was now the age of 4yrs old. He has grown out of his terrible two's and has had his birthday last month. He got almost everything he wanted but some he didn't since we don't want to spoil the boy. I had vacation time from the hospital for 2 weeks so I got to spend it with my family. It was a great feeling spending the time with them.

My lovely wife and I have been spending time with each other in our room while the children were with Christopher. They toke him to the zoo. At first we didn't want him to go since we didn't know if he can control himself but the children had faith in him that he will do fine. Don't get me wrong, as his father I do have faith in him but I get scared at times. I don't want anything to happen to my little one but I know he needs to start getting out more and going to the zoo with his siblings were the perfect chance.

While I was talking with my wife and admiring her beauty I hear my cell phone ringing. I didn't think any of the children will call since they will be busy having their fun with their brother. They wouldn't call at least they needed to. When I look at my screen I see that it's Rosalie calling. I answer right away.

"Rosalie? Is everything alright?"

"_Not exactly dad. It's Chris."_

With her super hearing Esme hears this and gets up with her face full of worry and concern. I was concern also. I was hoping it wasn't bad; like that he killed a human or something. I really didn't know if he was capable of it.

"What about Christopher? Is he alright?"

"_We don't know. Emmett had him on his shoulders and the next thing you know he was moaning in pain; holding his stomach complaing that it was hurting really bad. We toke him to the bathroom and he threw up but it was blood."_

"Rosalie tell everyone they need to come home now. Come home as fast as you guys can."

I hang the phone up and Esme was speechless. She didn't know what to say at this point. I didn't either. He was half-human but since he has venom in his system I thought he won't get sick like this but he has and now I'm worried for Christopher and his life. I put my arm around my shaking wife and try to make her feel better.

"Don't worry love. Everything will be fine."

"But what if it isn't Carlisle? What if something happens to our little boy?"

"Esme I will never ever let anything happen to that boy. I will make sure he is fine and that he make it through this."

She buries her face in my chest while we wait for the children to come back. As a doctor I knew this was serious. He was throwing up blood which wasn't good at all. The worst part is he is only 4yrs old. I've seen patients with this problem and some survive but others don't. I hope it isn't bad I really do.

OoO

After 20 minutes the children come home and I can hear Christopher moaning in pain and Esme and I run downstairs and I take Christopher from Emmett. When I take one look at him I can see that he is sick. He was paler than usual and felt warmer than he ever has.

"D…daddy it hurts!"

"I know buddy. Daddy will make it go away I promise."

"Where's mommy?"

Esme goes behind me and helps me put him on the couch. She holds his hand while she pushes some hair out of his face. After he turned 3 he let us cut his hair so now it was shorter but it still dangle around and will fall down his forehead in front of his eyes. As I do look at him I can tell he had a fever and was really sick.

"I'm right here baby. Mommy is here and isn't leaving."

"I…it hurts mommy!"

"I know it does baby but daddy will make it all better."

I hated that he was in pain right now. He really didn't need to be but he was. I put his shirt up a little bit to check his stomach and as I do that he cries in pain when I touch the middle of it. I stop and put his shirt down and I did see the problem. He was sick but from some bad animal blood. I remember this problem before with Edward and it wasn't life threating but it sure was something to worry about.

"Esme he had has some bad animal blood."

"Like when Edward was sick that time?"

I nod my head at her. I do remember it toke him 2 weeks to get better but since Christopher is younger it might take longer or shorter. No one knows. I really do hope he will be better in a few days. I can't bear to see him sick like this.

"Do you know if he will get better?"

"Of course he will. Edward is still here so Christopher will be fine. We just need him to rest and go back to giving him the donated blood we keep. Right now we have no choice but to do that."

"If we have to then I won't argue about it."

I nod my head at her and I see that Christopher has fallen asleep which he did need since he was sick and I wanted nothing more but him to get better. The others were still by the door and they I could tell were concern about their youngest brother.

"He will be fine. He just needs regular blood in his system and a lot of rest. There is nothing to worry about."

I was telling everyone else that expect I couldn't stop worrying. Why wouldn't you worry about your youngest? He is the baby of our family and he has such a special place in my heart.

**Edward's POV:**

Will he be okay? Will my little brother stay alive? Those were the questions I was asking in my head. When he did get sick in the bathroom I was beyond worried. I was so close to just rushing him to the hospital. I didn't care if he was a hybrid. I didn't want him to die. Everyone sees how close I' am to this kid. Everyone knows I love him more than anything in this world. I can't really describe how I felt when I found him puking up blood. Everyone was worried and Rosalie was holding him in her arms trying to calm him down. When she called Carlisle I saw the way he was clinging onto Emmett's shirt moaning in pain and crying so much. Even when Jasper tried to calm him with his gift it didn't work.

Now that everyone knows what the cause was we didn't want to believe it. I don't know how he did have bad blood since I, Emmett and Jasper go hunting to get him some. I' am kind of blaming myself since I was the one who went out to get him the blood.

"_Edward I feel blame coming off you, why is that?"_

Jasper asks me in his mind. It's good thing he asked in his mind since I didn't want anyone else knowing. I didn't want to tell him but he can feel my emotions right now which meant he will probably find out himself.

"I went hunting to get the blood. It's my fault it was bad."

Jasper shakes his head no at me and we go outside to finish our talking. We really didn't want anyone else hearing what we were talking about.

"Edward it's not your fault that he got sick. It could have happened to any of us."

"But it happened to Christopher of all people."

"You need to stop blaming yourself. Emmett and I went along with you is it our faults too?"

I really didn't know what to say but he was saying the truth. They went along also and they shouldn't blame themselves. Jasper was making sense. I guess seeing him sick for the very first time was hard for me and everyone else.

"No you guys shouldn't. Seeing Christopher sick for this first time is really hard."

"I know Edward. It's hard for all of us but he is half-human which means he will get sick."

"Yeah I know."

Jasper and I go back inside and everyone was near Christopher trying to make Carlisle and Esme feel better. Christopher's mind was blank for now since he was asleep. I was grateful we knew what was wrong and that we got him back in time. I don't know what would happen if we didn't get him back when we did.

He is my baby brother and as his baby brother I got a right to protect him and be there for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esme's POV:**

It's been 3 weeks since our little boy got sick. He is sure a trooper. He has been getting better which was a great thing. The color to his face was coming back and he was starting to eat and be his active self again. It toke a week for him to get better. I'm glad that he is much better. I hated to see my baby in pain and worst of all he couldn't stop crying which made me want to cry. As his mother I wish I can take all of his pain away but I know I can't. I'm just glad that I can see that big happy smile on his face now and the life back to his eyes.

Since he has been better he has been laughing and talking up a storm. He doesn't want to go to sleep or listening to us. I guess it is normal for a 4yr old.

"Mama!"

My little one is really active today. He has been up since 4:30am which was really early for someone of his age. He was in his room for about 3 hours until he came running down the stairs to me. I put my arms out for my little boy and he jumps in them and I wrap my arms around his tiny body. It's been 4yrs since he was born in our family and our happiness is growing. We really love him with all of our hearts and can't stand to see him out of lives.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"My throat hurts!"

"Is it burning?"

Christopher nods his head and I put him down on the ground while he takes a hold of my hand. We both go downstairs where the blood is stored. We don't let him go hunting yet until he is much older. We want to make sure he will be safe and will be able to handle hunting. As we get downstairs he sits on one of the steps and looks around while I get the blood bag for him. I smile at him with so much love. Christopher is my other chance to raise a son and I know I' am doing well at it.

I take the top of the thing and I take a plastic cup and put some blood in it for him. We don't give him the bag even though he can drink from it but this is better for him. I go over and hand it to him. He takes it from me and starts to drink the whole thing. After he is done he puts the cup down on the step and wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

"Thanks mama."

I ruffle his hair and smile at my lovely son.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Let's go upstairs and eat something."

He runs up the stairs before me and I see that he goes straight into Rosalie's arms. Rosalie pushes the hair out of his face and I see how happy she is getting. She has changed her mood since he was born but if anyone messes with Christopher or anyone else in our family she will kill them.

"Rosie I missed you!"

"Yes I know you have honey."

"Mama is making me food."

I go over to them and Rosalie puts Christopher on the counter while Rosalie finds out what he wants to eat. Usually Christopher was picky about what to eat. Sometimes he doesn't want to eat at all and just wants the blood but now it seems like he was in the mood to eat and I was glad about it.

"What does Christopher want today huh?"

"Pasta, Rosie!"

"Then that's what you will get."

Christopher smiles and laughs at us. Every time he laughs we all want to laugh along. He is a really special little boy in our life. I don't know what I would have done if he never was bought into this life.

OoO

_**6 Years Old**_

**Rosalie's POV:**

The little one, Christopher, was growing up real fast. He was already 6 years old and I couldn't believe it. My godson and little brother was growing up. He was talking more in sentences then when he was younger. Every day he is smiling, laughing and learning to listen to everyone. The two things he has been doing are showing he has talents inside of him. Christopher has showed he loves to sing and dance. The one song he sings a lot is the song 'Miss Independent' by Kelly Clarkson. It's his favorite song and we don't know why. All I have to say is that my little brother has a very amazing voice.

When I do look at Christopher I see how much I love him. I treat him just like a son and so does Emmett. Just like everyone else if something does happen to him then we don't know what we will do. He is our life and if he was taken away then that will destroy us.

As of right now Alice and I were downstairs watching over our little brother since Carlisle and Esme went out for food and some new clothes for him. The others were busy doing things in their rooms and Emmett was out hunting. We were watching some music videos since Chris did fall in love in the music channel on MTV. While we are watching TV Alice's face suddenly goes blank. Christopher looks up at her and so do I. She finally comes back to us and her eyes bug out of her face and she looks so worried.

"Alice what happened? What did you see?"

"R…Rose t…the Volurti are coming here."

My mouth almost drops. I didn't think this will happen. We knew one day they will find out about Christopher but not this soon. I had Chris in my lap and my grip around him gets tighter. There was no way we were going to lose him because he was different from everyone else.

"But why now Alice, they had so many years to do this but they do it now?"

"Rose calm down, ok? They just want to see if Chris is a danger, that's all."

"No that's not all! They will kill him, Alice or worst take him from us!"

"Rosie, what's going on?"

I look down at Chris when he asks that. He did sound scared so I try my best to assure him there is nothing to be scared about.

"It's fine Chris. Everything is fine, ok?"

"Okay but who are the Volurti that's Ali is talking about?"

I look over at Alice and she nods her head at me. We knew this was something for Carlisle and Esme to do but they weren't here so we felt like we needed to do it. They can show up at any time and we really didn't need that.

"Chris the Volurti is the royal people of our kind. They make sure we follow the laws of the vampire world. They make sure no humans know about us. Do you understand?"

"Yes Rosie I do but what do they want from me?"

I take a deep breath and push some hair out of his face. This was hard to do because I didn't know how he will take it. I felt like if they came and take him from us that we will lose him or worst they will put him to death. It's not Christopher's fault that he is different from humans and other vampires. I don't want to lose him and no one else does to. Alice gets closer to him and takes both of his hands and smiles at him to show that nothing was wrong.

"Chris as you know you are a very special breed of vampire and they never have heard of someone like you before. All they want to do is talk with you and us to make sure you are not any danger to them or any other humans."

Chris had tears coming down his face. He wasn't happy to hear this since he never killed humans before and actually does love every human he comes across and humans love him. I wipe his tears away and he says something.

"Ali I'm not a danger. I haven't killed a human at all. Will they k…kill m…me if they think I'm a danger?"

Alice shakes her head no. It did clam him a little but not a lot. He was scared and I don't blame him. He has never met the Volurti before or even heard of them before now.

"Chris listen to your older sisters. You have nothing to worry about. Your only six years old and should just enjoy your life. We will not let them kill you or try to take you away from us. We all love you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ali I do. When are they coming?"

"Uh tonight honey but we will get everyone back so they can be here."

Chris nods his head and rests his head on my chest. I kiss the top of his forehead and put my hand on top of his head. He was scared, really scared. His heartbeat was going really fast for a six year old and it wasn't a good thing.

"Chris, sweetie you need to calm down. Nothing will happen to you. Everyone will protect you and if it comes down to it we will kill them. We love you as Alice said."

"I love them too Rosie. I just don't want them to take me or to kill me."

"Awe I know you don't Chris. You are our little brother and Carlisle and Esme's son which means nothing will happen to you. Carlisle is friends with them and will make sure they see that you're not a danger at all."

Chris just nods his head at me and I don't let him out of my arms. This wasn't supposed to happen now. They can leave us alone but no they don't. This was making me angry. I just want Chris to be safe from everything evil in this world but it won't be able to happen.

OoO

_**Tonight**_

"Their almost here."

I was holding Chris in my arms while we wait for the Volurti to arrive. Carlisle and Esme were the ones who were scared, nervous and angry that the Volurti were coming here to talk with Chris and everyone else. I was also nervous but was trying to not show it. I put Chris down and he goes over to Carlisle and Esme.

"They are going to be here in 2. 3. 1."

On clue we hear them at the front door. Everyone stands up as I decide to get the front door with Emmett behind me. I see Carlisle pick up Christopher while Christopher puts his thumb in his mouth and rests his head on Carlisle's shoulder. I answer the door and I see Aro, Detmeri, Jane and Alec standing there. I get scared and try to hide it from them.

"Rosalie, Emmett it's so nice to see you both. How is everything?"

Emmett puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it a little bit.

"Everything is fine, Aro. It's nice to see you all. Why don't you all come in?"

"Well thank you Emmett."

I step out of the way and they come in and as soon as they step in they stop in their tracks. I knew they saw Christopher. I see Esme being protective over Christopher and I don't blame her. Aro eyes get bigger and so does everyone else but Jane I didn't like the way she was looking at him. It was such an evil look that I wanted to rip her to pieces. She better not touch Christopher or I won't hesitate to kill her.

"Oh may Carlisle so it's true? You have produced a little child?"

"Yes I have Aro."

"And what is his name and age?"

"His name is Christopher Marshall Cullen Jr. His age is only six years old."

Aro gets closer to Carlisle and I see Christopher grab Carlisle shirt in his fist and tries to hide all of his tears. No one can deny that they were scared right now. Especially Christopher, my godson and little brother.

"He surely looks like you, Carlisle."

He looks down at Christopher as Carlisle puts him down. Christopher doesn't let go of his hand and keeps his thumb in his mouth. I hated this right now.

"Hello young one. I'm Aro. Can I see your hand real quickly?"

Christopher I see does hesties but gives him his hand and Aro goes into his memories to see everything that he went through since he was born. After a few minutes Aro lets go of his hand and had this smile I never liked on him.

"Interesting, he is sure a special little one. The one thing we need to know is if he is a danger to our world."

Esme speaks finally and holds Christopher in her arms. They was no way she was going to let her son near them and I knew that. I really did feel helpless in this situation. I should be protecting him since he was my little brother but I wasn't able to right now. This just sucks.

"Aro I can assure you that he is no danger to any of us. He was born different it wasn't his fault. Christopher is our son and we have had him on animal blood since he was born. He loves humans and will never hurt one or expose us. He is really smart for his age and knows the laws of the vampire world."

Esme really did want her son to be alive and safe after this. It takes 5 minutes for them to decide and when they do we were happy on what they said.

"He is a very special boy and it will be a waste to kill him or take him from his loving family. If he has any slip ups we will be back."

Everyone nods their heads and they say their goodbyes and they finally leave. I was so glad everything was okay now. I love that they didn't do anything to him. We all hug Christopher in relief.

"I did it mama and daddy!"

"Yes you did honey."

"I'm really proud of you son."

They both hug Christopher and finally we can be safe. We were glad we can live our lives in peace without the Volurti in it. Now Chris can say he face the Volurti at the age of 6 and survived. I smile at our brave little solider. This will be an interesting life with Christopher.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry this toke so long to get done. I've been really busy with school and other things but i'm trying to get my stories updating for all of you. Well here is the new chapter and i hope you enjoy! Check out my new story i just posted called The lost whitlock brother. You guys will like it.**_**  
><strong>_

_**10 Years Old**_

Carlisle's POV:

Our spacious little boy was 10 years old now which is a big age for a boy his age. Last year he started to attend school and he is now in the 5th grade. I'm glad my son is going to school but he has been getting made fun of because he is shorter than his classmates. I don't want him to get made fun of but he doesn't let it bother him which is a good thing in my book. He hasn't been getting in trouble, been doing his work and homework. The only subject he has trouble in is science. Our whole family tries to help him out with his homework but sometimes he gets stubborn to the point he throws his work in the grange. As his father I do not approve of him giving up.

I was at work while I get a call from my son's school. All these thoughts were running through my mind. What happened to my son? Why would the school be calling? I stop thinking and I pick it up right away.

"Hello, this is Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Yes Dr. Cullen this is Mr. Carlos speaking. Your son, Christopher is sitting in my office because he got into some serious trouble."

I was confused. Christopher in trouble? He never gets in trouble. This was something new to hear.

"What trouble did he get into?"

"He got angry at a student that was making fun of him and he punch him and broke his nose. I suspended him for the rest of the week and I need you or your wife to come and pick him up."

"I will be there soon sir."

I hang the phone up and I couldn't believe what I heard. Christopher I know does have a problem with his temper but I'm surprised he actually temp to hurt someone. I don't know what I'm going to do when I see my son. I don't even know what I'm feeling right now. I don't want to be angry at him but then again I think I should be since he did break another boy's nose. In fusturian I pinch the bridge of my nose.

OoO

In about 20 minutes I get to his school and I go straight into the main office where my son was. I can feel his heartbeat going faster which meant he knew I was here. When I get to the office I see the principal and he directs me into the office.

"I'm sorry we have to meet like this under these cirusmtures Dr. Cullen. Please take a seat."

I sit next to Christopher and he wasn't looking my way. He had to be feeling scared and guilty at all the same time. He has never done this before to another child. It's different for him to be in the hot seat.

"Before we leave this office I want to have a talk with your father, Christopher. Can you wait outside?"

"Yes sir."

Christopher gets up out of his seat and goes and sits in the chairs outside of the office. The principal's face was full of concern and I didn't have a idea why. He begins to talk but in a lower voice.

"Dr. Cullen the student he hit also hurt his back. According to this student and other students he flew into a wall and the wall is broken into little pieces. Everyone is telling me it was Christopher who did that."

Flew? Christopher hasn't showed any sign of a gift. If he has one it must of come just now. That means my son is powerful. I'm glad that he has a gift, probably but I'm not glad it came to him while he was in school. This means we might have to move.

"Surely my son couldn't have done that. He is only ten years old. You must know that a ten year old boy isn't that strong. It wasn't my son sir."

"You're the doctor so maybe you should check your own son out just to make sure everything is ok."

I know I'm supposed to be the parent, the oldest vampire in the family and not go to violence but when someone like his principal says that it makes me angry. Angry enough to rip this guy's head off.

"Everything is fine with my son. Nothing is wrong with him and if you want to accuse my son of something he didn't do then maybe I should just pull him out of the school."

After I say that to the dumbfounded principal I leave the room and take Christopher's hand. We walk to the car and I hear Christopher crying. I hated when he cried. He really had no reason to cry. When we get to the car I knee down to him and he gives me one of his famous hugs.

"I'm sorry dad."

I rub my hand up and down his back and he pulls away from me. Since his hair was braided I could see his big blue eyes but was full with sadness and worry.

"Buddy I'm not mad at you. I can never be."

"But I broke another kid's nose and probably his back."

"I know and believe me son he is fine. My question is how did he fly through a wall?"

He shrugs his shoulders at me.

"I just toke my hand and put it in the air and flew it and the next thing I know he is going through a wall. I didn't touch him or anything."

My eyes widened. He does have a gift and it the most rarest and powerful gift of all. He can move things with his mind and by one fly of his hand. I was really proud that I had myself a special son. Well more special than he ever was before.

"Christopher I' am not mad about any of this. I do understand why it did happen and I can't be angry at you for defending yourself. You have a gift just like Edward, Jasper and Alice. It's a very special gift just like theirs. I' am proud of you Christopher."

"Really dad?"

"Yes buddy."

I grab him in my arms and hug him. I pick him up and put him in the back seat of the car with his seat belt on. We drive home while he was listening to his music on his mp3 player we got him. My son was going to be a very powerful vampire as he gets older but we will get through it like we do all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I know I didn't do well on my last chapter so I tried my best on this new one. I haven't updated a lot because I've been busy with school and my boyfriend and my family. I will try to get more of my chapters up. Review this chapter and I will put more up when I can. **_

_**Thanks! **_

**Christopher's POV:**

_**13yrs old**_

I' am finally a teenager. It feels great to be 13 but the more I grow the more I realize how different I' am. I'm in the middle school and I see the humans in my school and sometimes I feel left out because I don't belong with them or the vampires. Being half and half is hard for me. I started thinking these thoughts when I was in the 4th grade. When I'm 17 I stop aging which will be hard, a lot hard for me. I don't even know if I can get a girlfriend, get married or have kids. It sucks to not be able to know any of this stuff. Sometimes I really don't know. I'm only 13 and shouldn't even be thinking of any of this but how can I not. I have no friends in my school and I know none of the girls like me. Yes I' am into girls I've been since I was 10yrs old but none of my family knows it.

The one thing I can do and escape from school is with my singing and dancing. I've been singing since I was only 6 years old. To everyone in my family I'm amazing at singing and amazing at dancing. Those are my talents. I'm proud of them. It helps me out a lot to get my mind off of everything going on in my life.

I was getting ready for school when I hear my brother, Jasper, yelling for me. There not in school yet but Jasper usually gives me a ride to my school but he is always inpatient. I grab my backpack and go down the stairs to the front door.

"Are you ready?"

I nod my head at Jasper since I wasn't really ready for school at all. I rather go and skip as soon as Jasper leaves. It takes some time but he finally gets to the school and I get out of the car and close the door. Jasper leaves and I walk into the school and as I have my head down I bump into this girl and my backpack falls and her books fall onto the ground.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking."

She says to me as I help her pick her books off the floor. When we both stand up and stare at each other we can't look away. I was feeling something as I look at her and I didn't know what it was.

"Don't apologize it was my fault. I had my head down."

She smiles at me and extends her hand out to me.

"I'm Cassie Ortiz and your Christopher Cullen?"

"Yeah but just call me Chris. Christopher is too formal for me."

"Ok then Chris."

She laughs an amazing laugh to me and we walk with each other until the bell rings. We talk and ask questions about each other. We didn't learn much about each other but we learned what we could. She is really smart like me and due to her being as smart she is she is skipping next year to her high school years and I told her I might be doing that also since I really don't need middle school. She was surprised but happy about it as I was too. The last bell rings for the end of the day and when I see her I go over to her and we hug each other for the first time and I felt this spark with her. I really had no idea what was going on.

"Chris do you want my number?"

"Yeah and I'll give you mine."

We exchange numbers and I see Edward's car outside waiting for me. For once I was really happy. I got a girl's number and have a reason to be going to school now. I get inside the car and Edward as always reads my mind and knew what was so happy about.

"My little brother is finally growing up."

"Shut up Edward."

We go home and before I can get upstairs my parents call me into the kitchen and I throw my bag on the couch and see that they were happy about something.

"Hey honey we are glad your home."

"Um did I do something?"

"No of course not son, we just have good news for you."

My father said to me. Sometimes I wish I can read minds like Edward. It would make life so much easier for me.

"The principal from Forks high school called and said you can start your sophomore year next year."

Wow. I knew it would happen but I didn't think I would skip to 10th grade. That was sure a surprise for me.

"This is something to hear."

"We are proud of you son."

My parents hug me and when they let go I go upstairs to my room where I start to text Cassie. I don't want to mention to my family about her yet. I decided to tell them when I was ready to. I didn't have many friends in school so having her as a friend will change so much. I tend to stay away from people because of how different I' am. I don't want people asking any questions if they see some kind of change in me.

**Three Months Later:**

Cassie and I have become best friends with each other. We hang out before school and sometimes after school and over the weekend we go to the local park and just walk and talk with each other. We know a lot more about each other and I give her the cover story I give to everyone. I told her that my parents had me when they were 17 and couldn't have more kids after me so as they got older they adopted the brothers and sisters I have now. She was shocked that my parents could handle so many kids but I just said they have enough patience for it.

I confided in Rosalie about my feelings for Cassie and she told me she might be my soul mate. I couldn't believe at 13 I found my soul mate. I have never lost my feelings for her the only thing that happens are my feelings growing stronger by the minute. Cassie makes my day every time I see her. The only bad part is I can't really control my blood lust around her but I try my best. I bring soda or water to school so it can help me calm the cravings for her blood.

Sadly today was our last day of school. Cassie and I are glad about it because we aren't going to our 8th grade year we are going to our high school years. Cassie is going to be a freshman while I will be a sophomore. She is not happy over the fact I will be a grade higher than her but I just say to deal with it.

We were towards the end of school and I was cleaning my locker out. When I finish I take my backpack and go over to Cassie. She was still cleaning out her locker so I decide to help her. After 15 minutes we were done.

"Thanks. I wouldn't have gotten this done without your help."

"It's no problem."

We sit down on the bench waiting for the last bell of the day to ring.

"So are you nervous about starting high school?"

"A little but I know I will do fine and you will do fine too."

She smiles at me and in a instance she holds my hand and that spark I felt before was back again. I knew for sure she was my soul mate and the only right thing to do was ask her the big question.

**Cassie's POV:**

There it is again. That little spark I'm always feeling when I'm with Christopher. I knew we had a thing that was more than friends but to me he seems way out of my league. He doesn't look like the type of guy to like a plain girl like me. Christopher was a really sweet boy to me. He is sweeter than any boy I ever met before. I always fall in love with his eyes and the big shine he has when he sees or talk to me. I never smiled as much as I do now and it's because of this one boy in front of me.

"Cass I really need to ask you something."

"Ok what is it?"

I can see he was really nervous about asking whatever he was going to ask. I have never seen him this way before but I'm hoping it's the question I'm thinking about.

"I know we might be only 13 but since I met you I've started to have these strong feelings towards you and I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you will like to be my girlfriend?"

Oh my god. He just asks me the question I've been waiting for. I really couldn't believe it. I get silent and couldn't even say one word to him. All I could do is smile at him and nod my head at him. The next thing he does is lend in and kiss me on my lips. It felt so amazing to have his lips attached to mine. I didn't want to let him go but I was frozen by the shock of having this handsome boy as my boyfriend. We hear a beep and one of his brothers yelling for him and he lets go but as we stand up he hugs me and kisses me goodbye.

"I'll call you later."

"Ok I'll be waiting."

He smiles at me and runs to his brother while I keep saying 'yes' in my head. This was sure the last day of school I will always remember.


	8. Chapter 8

**Christopher's POV:**

**Summertime:**

I'm so glad its summertime because I don't have to deal with school and get to spend the time with my girlfriend and my family. Last night I had no choice but to tell my family that I have a girlfriend and my parents and brothers and sisters want to meet her and let me say I'm nervous about it. She doesn't know about me being a hybrid or that my families are vampires. I don't know how she will react and I' am scared to tell her. She can run away from me and not want to see me again and it will kill me so much. I told my parents when I'm ready to tell her I will.

It toke time but my parents are finally letting me go hunting on my own. My siblings don't need to but I feel like I really need the blood before I see Cassie. My thirst for her blood has gotten worst and I'm really scared sooner or later I will kill her and I won't be able to live with myself if that did ever happen.

I run into our hunting spot. The running felt so good. It made me feel so much better about everything that is going on in my life. Running helps me release things that are on my mind. I hate to have so many issues at the age of 13 but I guess that what comes with being a hybrid vampire. Sometimes I wish I can be a normal human being and not some kid that has to live a big lie. Being human will be so much better for me. No I do not blame my parents for who I' am or wish I was never born because in truth I love my parents and I' am grateful I' am in their lives. They I can tell are really happy I was born. I know if I did ever try to kill myself and I did die then they will be really upset by it and probably won't be able to live without me there. I can never leave my family until I'm good and ready to.

As I'm going to find a good animal to kill and feed on I was hearing different voices and hearing footsteps getting closer to my spot. In a panic I run behind a nearest tree and look a little to see who they are.

"Christopher we know you're out there! Come on out! We won't hurt you!"

How did they know me? This was getting really weird for me. This isn't good at all. When they turn their backs I take off at vampire speed towards the path to my house but I bump into someone and fall hard onto the ground. As I open my eyes I see people I never thought I would ever see again.

The torture twins, Jane and Alec, along with their little killer, Demetri.

I back away while I'm still on the ground. Having all three of them here wasn't a good thing at all. There was no doubt I was scared for my own life.

"Are we going somewhere Christopher?"

Jane asks me in the most heartless tone I have ever heard. I decided to stay quiet. One wrong thing can probably lead to my death or a place in there stupid royal family without me saying yes or no.

"She asked you a question boy."

Demetri tells me in a tone I don't like at all. I had nothing to say and I wasn't going to talk by force.

"Someone is a mute."

I try to back away more and get away from them but when I turn Demetri grabs me by the shirt and slams me against a tree. He holds onto me real tight and I struggle to get out of his grip but the more I struggled the more he tightens his grip.

"The only place you're going is back with us. Don't even try to run or we will kill you."

"P…please let m…me go. I haven't done n…anything wrong."

"We need you Christopher and when we need something we don't ask we take."

They all smile at me evilly and I almost start to cry but I hold it in and do the only thing I knew how to do. I close my eyes and try to send a mental message to Edward. I never done this before but my father think I also have this kind of gift but only with Edward.

_**Edward its Chris. I need your help. I'm scared Edward. Jane, Alec and Demetri are taking me against my will. Please come help me! **_

Demetri takes Chris tighten by his shirt and slams his head against the tree and Chris passes out. They carry him out of the forest and to Italy where they had plans for the young hybrid.

**Edward's POV:**

_**Edward its Chris. I need your help. I'm scared Edward. Jane, Alec and Demetri are taking me against my will. Please come help me!**_

I don't say a word to anyone. I run out of the house and into the forest where I smelled Christopher's scent. When I get to the spot the scent is faded. I run further into the forest but when I get to the end of the scent I see Christopher's jacket on the ground. They toke him. They kidnapped my little brother. I couldn't believe this, I didn't want to. How low can they get? They take a 13yr old kid against his will. All I have to say is they will pay. No one takes my baby brother and gets away with it.

I take his jacket and run as fast as I can in vampire speed to my house. When I get there I see Carlisle and Esme outside along with Alice. Alice must have seen this but too late to tell us so we can save him. Carlisle sees his jacket in my hand and runs to me with fear and sadness in his golden brown eyes.

"Please don't say it. Did you find him? Please Edward."

"Dad I'm sorry but the scent of them was faded."

When Esme sees his jacket she falls on her knees with Alice holding her. She was crying and holding tighten onto Alice. Carlisle takes Christopher's jacket and smells it to get some kind of scent to follow but he can't.

"When I find them they are going to die for taking my son."

Carlisle was full of angry. I have never seen his eyes change pitch black as they did when he toke Christopher's jacket. I see Carlisle walk over to Esme and put his arms around her; holding her and trying to calm her down but how can anyone be clam during this? Christopher, our little brother and their son is missing and probably scared out of his mind. I wanted nothing more but to find him and have him back home right now.

**Esme's POV:**

How can they take him? How can they just take my little baby boy like they did? Christopher is my world. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. I don't let go of Carlisle and I take his jacket in my hands and cover my head in it; crying and wishing to see Chris walk out of the forest with a big smile on his face but I know it won't happen. They won't let him come back. I know we will find him. I will make sure they pay for taking my son my baby away from me.

"I won't rest until we find him my love."

"Please Carlisle I need my baby back. We all need him back."

"I know and we will get him back even if we need to kill a few vampires to succeed."

This is the world that I hate at times. People, even vampires, take people against their will and for what their own sick games. They toke a part of me away and no matter what i'm going to get it back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Christopher's POV:**

**A Month Missing:**

I feel so angry. I feel so weak. Every minute I don't feed I feel sick to my stomach. The leader, Aro, wants me to join his little royal 'family' but every time I refuse to leave my family for this sick twisted family. One of the members comes into this cell prison to feed me human blood but I refuse to give in. I will not disappoint my father or my mother. I will stay true to the animal diet. Every passing minute I hate it here. I want to go back home where I have loving parents and brothers and sisters but I don't think it will happen. I lay here without sleeping at night only crying.

If I die here then I know I lived a good life and that my parents will move on and try to make another child.

Just thinking of the possibility that I might die here brings tears to my eyes. I wipe them away so they won't hear me. I turn around when I hear someone coming into the room. It was Jane and Alec. I turn my head away. Alec forcefully turns my head towards them and Jane looks at me and smiles her evil smile and the next thing I know I'm falling onto my knees screaming in pain. All Alec can do is smile along with his sister.

"Just join us Christopher and the pain will stop."

Alec tells me but this isn't new. I shake my head no at them and the pain gets worst. This was going to kill me if she keeps doing this to me but she doesn't care. I bet she will be sent in here tomorrow to kill me and watch as I scream in pain.

After a hour Jane stops her power and leaves along with Alec. Then Aro comes in and I see that he has a cup that was full with blood. Human blood.

"I told you I'm never going to drink that."

He puts the cup next to me and the smell was making me go crazy. I didn't want to give in but I just can't resist the human blood. It smelt amazing to me. I shake my head no at the idea. I knew that once I start I won't be able to stop.

"Now Christopher you need to drink this blood. Your eyes are pitch black and if you don't your thirst will get worst."

"I don't care. I rather have the blood lust then drink that nasty human blood."

"Have it your way but I will leave it here. You make the choice young one."

Aro leaves the room. I stare at the cup. All I can do is imaging myself drinking this blood and drinking more and more. That's what Aro wanted to happen but I can't give in. I just smell the blood and without controlling myself I take the cup and drink and drink until there was nothing left. The blood felt amazing on my smooth lips. It made me feel stronger and more alive than I ever felt before. This was the feeling I needed and now I never want to let that feeling go. I needed more and this time right from the source. No cup, No blood banks, just killing a human and draining all of their blood.

_**Third Point of View:**_

It's feels empty in the Cullen's lives without Christopher. Everyone isn't the same since Christopher was taken. Emmett spends his time alone and away from Rosalie and everyone else. Rosalie spends her time working on cars and barley goes out shopping with Alice. Alice doesn't shop as much as she did before. She spends her time hunting with Jasper. Edward is blaming himself for them kidnapping Christopher. He locks himself away in his room not speaking to anyone. Only once a month he goes hunting. Carlisle spends all his time in his study trying to find out where they decided to take Christopher. He doesn't hunt and he refuses to leave his study until he finds his son. Esme helps Carlisle look for Christopher but it's too much to even accept that her baby boy isn't here. She can't stand not knowing if her son is dead or alive. She cries most of the time and spends her time in Christopher's room just sitting on his bed and hoping he gets out and comes walking through the door.

Esme was downstairs with Rosalie and Alice while Carlisle was looking for more clues. When Rosalie and Alice leaves the room for a few minutes, Esme goes to the DVD player and under the player she takes out a box that contains Christopher's home videos. She takes the one out of his 1st walk. Esme puts it in the DVD player and hits play.

_**Video:**_

"_**Come on son you can do it."**_

_**Carlisle is coaching his son into walking for the first time. Chris has showed signs in the last few weeks he was ready to walk and the baby was only 6 months. It amazed his father and everyone else in the family but they knew he was a special baby.**_

_**Chris wasn't walking for anything right now. Edward did have a plan but he didn't know if it will work. He sees Chris's stuffed teddy bear, takes it in his hands, and shows it to Christopher.**_

"_**Come on little man you can walk. Come on get your teddy."**_

_**Chris's eyes became very wide along with his big smile and he starts to take a tiny step towards Edward.**_

"_**You're doing it little man. Keep going."**_

_**Chris looks down at his feet and takes 2 more steps then he starts to laugh and smile and he starts to walk all the way towards Edward. Edward picks Christopher up and Carlisle and Esme congrats their son on walking for the first time.**_

"_**You did it son!"**_

_**Carlisle grabs him and Alice puts the carama closer to Chris and everyone else and Chris was laughing and trying to take the cam but Carlisle stops him and has him wave at it. **_

_**End of Video**_

When the video ends Esme has venom tears going down her face. She wanted that back so bad. She wanted to see her son smiling, laughing and everyone else smiling and having a good time. It's been a month and Christopher hasn't been found.

"I want my baby boy back. Please god let him come back home."

She has prayed to god since Christopher was taken but they haven't been answered. She would die just to have her son back in her arms right now.

The only person that doesn't know what is going on is Christopher's girlfriend, Cassie. She knew something was wrong since Christopher hasn't called, texted or even hang out with her since school ended. Not seeing him or hearing from him has made her really worry about him. At first she thought he was sick and will call once he was better but when a week turned into a month she knew something was seriously wrong. She has left voicemails and texts but he hasn't answered any and she is worrying about him and missing him.

She only had one number in his family and that was Alice's number. She decides to stop being scared and calls her. Alice sees Cassie's name blinking on her screen and answers it.

"_Hey Cassie, I knew you will be calling."_

"Yeah I know I meant to call earlier then this but I didn't know what was going on in your family. Alice is Chris ok? He hasn't called or answers my texts."

"_Look Cassie I don't know how to tell you this but Christopher was kidnapped. We have been trying our hardest to find him but we had no luck."_

"Kidnapped? Who would take him? He hasn't done anything to anyone to kidnap him."

"_Yeah we know Cassie but I promise we will find him and the people that toke him. Just do we a favor and call me if he calls you at all ok?"_

"Yes of course I will Alice."

"_Thanks Cassie."_

They hang up and Cassie couldn't believe what she heard. She lets her phone fall to the floor as she slides down her closest door; crying and holding the picture of them two together. She didn't expect to hear this. She didn't want to hear this. She will help in any way she can. Chris was her boyfriend now and will be there for him and his family.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A?N: I tried my best on this chapter. i know i didn't do well on the other one so i tried my hardest on this one. i hope y'all like it. So review and enjoy!**_

_**Christopher's POV:**_

_**2 Months Gone:**_

I can't believe I haven't thought of the human diet before. It made me feel way stronger than the animal blood. I felt different on it but it made me feel good. I can't describe the feeling but all I can say is that I' am different because of it. I still don't want to be here and I do miss my family and Cassie but to survive I'm going to do what I know I have to do. I drink the human blood but sometimes I try to not drink it since I can see what it's doing to me. I've been here to long and I need to go back home before I seriously have a change and I'm not the Christopher my parents bought into this world. I knew I didn't heal as fast as other vampires so I look around the 'room' I was in and I find a sharp piece of glass on the ground. I look at it and see that it can do damage. I would never do this type of thing at least I knew it can do some good for me.

While my hands are shaking I take the sharp end of the glass piece and I stab myself in my stomach. I push it in further and I scream as loud as I can. On time they run into the room and see what I've done to myself. Demetri comes closer to me and looks at the wound and sees that it was too much for it to heal. Jane has to leave the room to go get Aro while I'm left there only with Alec and Demetri. When they turn their backs to get some covers to help clean my wound I take the glass out of my stomach and use my vampire speed and run as fast as I can to the front door. It was sunny out so they couldn't follow me without being seen. I fall when I'm almost to the door and I see Alec almost to me and I fight through the pain and run to the door and open it but Alec stops following me when I leave.

"We will come back for you. You won't get far with that type of wound."

"I'm stronger than any of you think."

With that I run out of the sun and I go around looking for a phone to call my parents. I hold my stomach since it was still bleeding and I was hurting. I knew this will save me but I thought I would heal by now but I didn't. That was worrying me but I could care less since I needed to get a hold of someone in my family or Cassie. I didn't care who at this point.

I see a pizza place and I knew they had a phone there. They probably didn't know English well but I knew how to speak Italian and Spanish. I walk into the place and when I see an employee I stop them.

"Avete un telefono che posso usare?" (Do you have a phone I can use?)

"Si, proprio qui. Chi e necessario chiamare?" (Yes, right here. Who do you need to call?)

"La mia famiglia. Non passerà molto tempo" (My family. I won't be long.)

"Prendete tutto il tempo necessario" (Take all the time you need)

"Grazie" (Thank you)

He leaves and I pick the phone up and I dial my house number. It takes time but after two rings my mom answers and I was so relive to hear her voice. I didn't know what to say to her. I'm quiet while she is asking who this is but she gets quiet and says,

"Christopher, is that you?"

"Y…yeah mama it's me."

"Christopher I'm so glad to hear your voice. I'm so glad you're alive. Tell me where you are?"

"I…I'm in Italy but mom please hurry. I don't know if I can survive any longer."

"Stay where you are Chris. We are on our way."

I hang the phone up and sit at a table trying my best to keep my eyes open. This wasn't normal for me. I wanted to go and get help but if I went to a hospital I didn't know how I will explain this. I didn't even know how I can explain my dirty clothes. I hope they get here before night time. I knew if they didn't they will be back for me and I won't be spared. I will be killed for sure.

_**2 hours later:**_

The blood was getting worst. I couldn't risk being seen with all the blood going through my shirt. I take the bottom part of my shirt and rip some of it off. I take the ripped part and go under my shirt and press as hard as I can on the wound. I was almost in tears. I was gripping the side of the table as hard as I can. 15 minutes later I hear a horn beeping and when I adjust my eyes I see that it was my father's car. He runs out of the car as I'm trying to walk over to him. I fall into his arms and he sees all the blood. He brings me outside and lifts my shirt up. He removes the shirt piece and sees how bad the stab wound was.

"What did they do to you?"

I shake my head no at him. I wanted this to be blamed on me. I was ashamed to tell my father that I did this to myself but he is a understand guy so I bet he will know why I did this.

"They didn't do this d….dad. I needed a way out so I used a piece of glass to stab myself. I ran out but they said they will be b…back for m…me."

He picks me up and puts me in the back seat of the car but I wouldn't let go of him. I missed my father so much and I wanted him to really help me. I kept closing my eyes and was scared that I might not be alive by the time we get to Forks.

"Chris I know you're scared but I have to drive the car. Just keep talking to me ok son?"

I nod my head at him and he closes the door and starts to drive the car. We talk about almost everything I have missed. Everything else we talked about was random things. When we get to the airport he gives me his sweater to zip up so no one will see the wound at all or the blood. If anyone asks why I can't walk without his help my father will tell them I'm really sick. I hold tight onto my father and wipe the tears away that were going to fall.

We get onto the plane and he sits me up while he sits down then he puts my head onto his stomach while he has his hand on my back trying to keep my clam.

"I'm proud of you Chris. Have you realized that?"

"Y…yeah. I didn't want to disappoint you but if I do die I want you to know I did drink human blood but only to survive."

"It doesn't matter Chris. I'm just happy we got you back."

I hear him get quiet and tighten his grip on me.

"Chris you are going to make it to Forks and we will get you better. We just got you back and I'm not losing you again. Do you hear me Christopher?"

"Y…yes dad."

We stop talking but I knew he was upset upon hearing that I might die. I did this to myself to make the sacrifice for my family for my wellbeing and if I do not make it to home then I know I did live a good life. 13 is too young to die but sometimes god has you die young so you don't die old and suffer. It's better to die young.

_**6 hours later:**_

_**Carlisle's POV:**_

I didn't hear a word from Christopher since the flight started. We finally land and I can hear my son's heart beat slowing down and his face was very pale. I didn't want to admit this. I didn't want to at all but if I didn't get him to a hospital he will die. I pick Christopher up and run as fast as I can to someone anyone. When I see a guard I run to him and I tell him what happened but I use a different story. I didn't want anyone think he was trying to kill himself.

He calls 911 and I push some of Chris's hair out of his face. I start to cry venom tears while I'm watching my only born son dying. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was blessed with a miracle and now it's being taken away from me.

"Please Chris please son you need to fight this. You have a family that needs you."

His hand squeezes my hand while he opens his eyes and looks over to me. He looked so fragile, so weak and as a doctor I didn't know what else I can do.

"Christopher stay awake. I'm getting you help but you need to keep your eyes open for me."

Christopher nods his head at me and I see tears falling down his cheeks. I wipe his tears away while I see a ambulance pull up. The paramedics run to us and check everything on my son. They put him in the truck while I ride with them. I hold my son's hand the whole way there. Right now I was realizing how human he was. He might have venom in his system but it doesn't heal him like it was expected to. I refuse to lose my son. I refuse to let him go.

When we get inside the hospital one of nurses' block me and won't let me go into the room with him. I almost scream at all but I don't. As much as I wanted to be in there with him I knew I couldn't be. I see through a window while their working on him. They are rushing around trying to save Chris. Then I hear his heart mintor go blank. He had no heart beat and now they were on the clock trying to bring him back to us. I breakdown crying for the first time in my 500 years on this earth. I slide down a wall covering my face.

"No, no, no. Chris please don't do this to us. Oh god please."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I had the other chapter on here but for some reason it didn't post. **

**Basically Christopher did survive and went home a week later. Since he came home he hasn't been the boy his family loves and has been pushing everyone away. He was missing the month of November so he turned 14 and didn't celebrate his birthday with his family. **

**Christopher was damaged mentally because of everything that happened to him in Italy and he doesn't know how to overcome them. **

**Christopher's POV:**

The nightmares are getting worst. The pain I felt in Italy is coming back. I cry during the nights and wish all of this will go away. My girlfriend, Cassie has tried to talk to me or try to get me to talk to be more like it but I won't. I know it's been 4 weeks since I came back. I'm pushing my girlfriend and family away and I shouldn't be doing that. I can't even talk to them about what happened in Italy. It's too much for me.

My phone was ringing again and I knew it was Cassie. She was always calling me now to see how I was doing but after a while I stopped answering it. I can tell she is more worried about me than anyone else in this family. Of course she is more worry about me since she is my girlfriend. I start school for the first time since I got back tomorrow. I wasn't nervous but I know I have to make up a lot of work. School started 2 months ago and I' am now 14 but I wasn't here for my birthday which makes me more upset.

I was in my room as usual and I get up to lock my door but Rose opens my door and makes her way through.

"Where is your phone?"

I point to my bedside table and she picks it up and checks it.

"Cassie called you Chris. Why didn't you answer?"

I don't say anything. She sighs and puts my phone on the bed.

"She called me asking if you were alive. She said you haven't answered your phone in 5 days."

"I don't care. It doesn't matter to me."

Rose walks past me and closes my door. She sits in my chair and sighs. I can tell she was close to giving up on me. My whole family is probably done with trying to get me to talk or get me out of my room. I don't blame them.

"What happened to you while you were in Italy Chris?"

"I'm not talking about that so leave!"

I was yelling at my sister which I never did in my whole life. She was serious now and makes me sit on my bed. She holds the both of my arms and when I turn away she sighs again.

"Chris I and you use to be so close but now it's like we never did have a brother/sister relationship. Whatever happened in Italy had to be this bad where you won't talk to anyone but you need to talk to someone so this doesn't eat you alive inside. Chris, please talk to me, please."

"You want to know what happened? Well here it is!. All the Volurti tourted me until I said I will join them and drink human blood. I did drink the fucking blood so I will survive. I liked it but at the same time I hated it. I was beat there I was starved and the worst of all none of them cared. I screamed for mom and dad. I wanted someone to save me from that hell hole and bring me back to my family but n…no one did. The only thing I did was to stab myself to save my life."

After I say that I put my head in my hands crying. I never thought I would say that to anyone but I just did to my sister. She elopes me in a hug and rocks me back and forth. She doesn't let go of me.

"I…I'm s…sorry."

"It doesn't matter Chris. I'm glad you finally got it all out."

OoO

Since last night when I finally talked to Rose I've talked to my parents about everything that happened to me. They wanted to kill their coven but I stopped them. I knew there was no way they can kill them, they will kill my parents and I didn't want them to die. Since I've talked it out the nightmares have been better and I usually sleep with my mom at night. When I do the nightmares don't come at all. My father thinks I will be better soon but it will take time for me to be myself again. The biggest test will be school. My family is worry it will be too much for me but I need to face it.

I was getting ready for school when my phone rings. I see that it's Cassie and I answer the phone.

"Hey Cass, what's up?"

"_Wow you sound happy for some reason."_

"Well I've been feeling much better than before. Look Cassie I was wondering if I can pick you up and talk with you before school?"

"_Yeah of course you can. I don't want my parents driving me any ways."_

She says with a laugh.

"Okay than I'll be there in 15 minutes so be ready."

We hang up and I put my coat on. My mom went to my dad's work with him so I go to my car. Yes I did just start to drive but I don't have my license yet. I drive to Cassie's house and she is already outside. She gets into the passenger seat and I start to drive and talk to her at the same time.

"I'm sorry if I've been annoying you since I came back. Even though I went through a lot in Italy you don't dervase everything I've been putting you through. I know all you wanted to do was to help me through this but I pushed you away."

"Chris listen to me I know this took a toll on you so you needed some space to yourself. You wouldn't pushing me away."

"Yes I was Cassie. I was pushing people away that were trying to help me and for that I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can. But you have to remember no matter what you are stuck with me. I want you to know if you need me to talk to then come to me. I will always be there."

When I park in the parking lot I lean in and kiss her very hard and long on the lips. I missed this and she was making me forget everything right now.

"Thank you. You are truly the best girlfriend I can ever ask for."

"And you're the best boyfriend I can ever ask for."

I take my bag and we get out of the car. Alice runs over to us but with a strange smile she takes Cassie away so I won't hear them. What was my sister planning?

"Edward what is going on with her?"

"Sorry little man I can't tell you but here is your classes. I went and got it for you."

I take the paper and look at my classes.

"You have every class with Rose and a few with Cassie. Dad called and said due to your 'sickness' you needed one of us in every class to make sure you didn't pass out on us."

"That is sure a nice lie right there."

I chuckled and the girls come back over to us. Cassie comes to me and I put my arm around her and we walk to class. I had English first and so did Rose. Cassie goes to her to her class as I kiss her goodbye.

"Are you sure you're ok? We can bring you back home."

"Rose I'm fine. I swear I' am. If I wasn't ready for this then I wouldn't be happy to actually be back to school."

"Yeah that's true."

We walk into the class and all eyes were on me. I was the youngest in the class and I was new to this school. They were whispering things as I went to my seat but I ignore them. No one expect Cassie and my family knew the real reason I was out of school for many months. They can say whatever they want but I know the truth.

_**Lunch **_

I' am so glad it was lunch time. I can finally get a break from everything and everyone. All the other students were saying mean nasty things about me but I know not to let it bother me but after a while it got super annoying. I see Cassie walking down the stairs to the café so I wrap my arms around her. Cassie was the only reason I was coming to school and surviving all of this. She has no idea how much she has helped me through everything. Every time I did think of just killing myself I would think of her and see her smile and hear her laugh and then the thoughts will vanish. She is truly my savior but she doesn't know it yet.

"How are you doing?"

She asks me with a smile. I lean in and kiss her.

"It's going fine. People are saying shit about me but I don't give a damn. I' am just happy I'm better and can be with you."

"I'm happy too. Are you eating?"

I shake my head no at her. Lately I haven't been that hungry. I do eat but not as much as I use to. I mostly have been craving blood more than human food. My family knows so they don't make me eat. I do drink something through so I don't eat a human.

I jump onto the counter and wait for her to get her food. When she comes back with her tray she hands me some chips and I open the bag and eat them.

"Where you want to sit?"

I get off the counter and she drags me to the table with her friends. I sit next to her and I hold her hand under the table. She talks to her friends while I sit there listening to my music. What they were talking about wasn't interesting me that much. My siblings were sitting in their regular table along with a human named Bella Swan. Edward and she became boyfriend and girlfriend last month and she has become one of my closest friends.

_**After School**_

When I arrived home Cassie was with me. She said she wanted to hang out at my house which I didn't mind but my siblings and including Cassie were acting strange. I didn't know what was going on but I guess I will find out soon enough.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice all go before me but I wouldn't let Cassie. I was holding her hand and we both go in together. When I get inside everyone screams SURPISE to me.

"Happy birthday, Chris."

I couldn't believe this. My family including my girlfriend was planning this surprise party for me. This was great. I was always upset that I missed my birthday with them but them planning this was the greatest of them. It made me happy.

"Thanks everyone. I love it."

My parents come over to me and gave me a big hug.

"I'm glad you like it sweetie but there is one present from me and your dad. Come on."

My dad, mom and I all go down into the basement and my dad covers me eyes but helps me walk down the stairs. When he uncovers them the lights go on and my mouth almost drops. It was a music studio!

"Happy birthday buddy."

"Is this really all for me?"

They nod their heads as I run to look at everything. This was amazing to me. I loved to write and compose my own songs but I never ever thought I would be able to record them until now.

"I really don't know what to say but I love it so much. Thank you mom and dad."

"Don't thank us. We knew you needed this. Now you can record your songs but the best part is that it's sound proof. So we vampires can't even hear what you are recording."

My dad says to me. I gave them a big hug and we shut the light off. I decided to just use it tonight when I'm not busy. We go upstairs and we talk and eat some cake. When nighttime comes Cassie falls asleep on my bed. I decide to not wake her but I was tired also so I lay next to her with my arm around her and I fall asleep having good dreams for once.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: I'm sorry to y'all that it took so long to write a new chapter. I just finished my mid term exams and i've been spending time with my boyfriend so i didn't really have a lot of time but here is the new chapter. I also have a new story i've been working on called Jamie Platt: Esme's lost son. I got reviews on it and i hope y'all check it out. **

**Well i hope you like this chapter and i hope i get reviews. **

**Well Enjoy y'all.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Christopher**_

I've been pretty happy with being back but not with school. Since I'm younger than my classmates they all have to give me a hard time and missing school for 3 months didn't do any good at all. The worst thing of all is even though I've been trying to get past everything that did happen with me I've still been getting the nightmares. I've been tired more lately and when I do get home I eat and go to sleep until almost 5 at night.

At school kids do make fun of me and it sometimes bothers me but Cassie always tells me to not let it. She is the only one that knows what has been going on and she has been there for me in ways I can't even explain. She comes over more than she ever has been and at times I spend my nights at her house which makes the nightmares not come at all. I know its high school in all but it isn't something I want to hear every single day of the week.

People do call me a freak at school because I get good grades and sometimes I complain about my throat hurting to my brothers or sisters and they hear me. I'm used to being known as the freak since that's what people called me back when I was younger. As I'm getting older the blood lust is getting worst for me. I keep feeling like I will kill some human in school and then we will have to move all over again.

Edward did start to date this new girl in our school by the name of Isabella Swan but she likes to be called Bella. I talked with her a few times but when I'm near her I can't control myself. I haven't told Edward or anyone else because I believe I can handle this myself. The only problem we have is that Edward is inviting Bella over to meet the whole family. Jasper and I are the more nervous. We don't know if we can control ourselves but I will stay with my parents while Jasper stays with Alice.

I was in my room waiting for it to be 5:00, the time Bella is coming over. It was 4:00 and since 2:30 I've been playing my Xbox. I had nothing else better to do anyways. I hear my phone ringing and I pause the game. Cassie's name was flashing on the screen and I answer it.

'Hey mi amor'

'_Are you Spanish now?'_

I hear her laughing in the background.

'No. It's a nickname for you. I couldn't think of any good ones.'

'_Well you're lucky I like it. So did you meet Bella yet?'_

'No about 5:00 she is supposed to be here.'

'_You don't sound so happy about this'_

I haven't told Cassie, my girlfriend, about my lack of control. I knew I should have told her but I don't want her to worry. Everyone else was busy with whatever so I thought it was the best time to tell her.

'Well I don't have the best control like I use to. When I'm around humans and especially you I have a hard time controlling myself.'

I heard her walking down the stairs and I hear her close a door. She had to be around her little brother or something.

'_When did this begin to happen?'_

'I don't know. All I know is that as I get older my blood lust will get worst but with the right control and with the help of my parents I should be fine.'

'_I hope. I don't want you killing anyone. So anyways how have you been doing? Have you had anymore nightmares?'_

I was glad I had a girlfriend that cared so much about me. She hasn't been able to come over since she has been babysitting but she calls me usually when she has time but at night we are on the phone until 11:30 at night. We have been together for almost a year and I can't wait to share an annveristy with the girl of my dreams.

'I've been having them but not as bad. I know this is probably embarrassing but I sometimes sleep in my parent's room to just keep them away.'

'_Chris it's understandable in your case. It's not embarrassing at all. All of us have our ways to keep the nightmares away and with you it's to either sleep in your parents room because you feel safe or you sleep with me. I get it you feel safe around people you know.'_

I smile on the other end of the phone. I didn't even have to explain anything to her. She understood it so well. This girl was truly my soul mate. She gets me so much better than anyone else.

'You understand me so well.'

'_Of course I do. Do you have to hang up now? Its 4:40'_

'Yeah I do actually but I will try to text you. I love you.'

'_I love you too.'_

I hang the phone up and put it in my pocket. I shut the Xbox off and I go upstairs where they were cooking. I wasn't going to eat what they were making since I wasn't even that hungry. I go into one of the cabinets and grab a box of cereal. I get a bowl out and start to pour it in the bowl along with the milk and I sit at the table.

"You know you can eat what we are making honey."

"Yeah I know but I don't like it that much. I'm not that hungry anyways."

My mom chuckles a little since she knew I do eat a lot when it comes to food. My father looks me down and up to makes sure I wasn't getting sick.

"Dad I'm fine. God you worry way too much."

"I'm your father. That's what fathers are supposed to do."

He smiles lightly and goes back to cooking his chicken. No one else was here expect me which was weird since everyone will be helping well not everyone. Rosalie didn't like the idea of Edward dating a human or her knowing our secret. She wasn't going to be nice to her at all.

"Where is everyone?"

I ask my parents as I put my bowl in the sink and clean it out. They hated it when I didn't clean my bowl.

"Well Edward is getting Bella, Emmett and Rosalie are up in their room but their supposed to be helping us and Alice and Jasper are hunting so he doesn't have any trouble."

My father explains to me. I nod my head and like it was on queue Emmett and Rosalie come downstairs and Emmett picks me up and puts me over his shoulder. God I wish he wasn't a vampire or strong. I hated this crap.

"Why do you always do this to me?"

"Because I know you hate it which makes it more fun, well for me, not you."

"Emmett put your little brother down. You need to help me cook."

Emmett listens to dad and puts me down. It was already 4:46 which meant she will be here soon. I was bored and I hated to be bored. I decide to see what Cassie was doing so I take my phone out and I text her.

'_So what are you up to? I'm bored over here and I'm never bored.'_

I put my phone on the kitchen table and wait for her to text back. Five minutes later she does and she was laughing in the text.

'_LOL, you're bored? Christopher Cullen is never bored. That's a shocker. I'm just watching a movie with my brother. It's not a good movie either. :)'_

'_That sucks. I miss you. :('_

'_Awe I miss you too. I wish I can be there to help you through this.'_

'_Me too Cass, I have to go since she will be here soon. I'll call you tonight. Love you my baby.'_

'_Love you too my handsome boy. LOL.'_

I laugh to myself. I guess she has been looking for nicknames for me. I kind of liked it. I put my phone back in my pocket and I go over to the island and sit on a stool.

"Are you going to be alright son? If you think you won't be you don't have to stay down here."

"No I'll be fine. I can control myself."

"If you can't you tell me and I'll bring you to your room."

"I know dad."

I don't really mind my parents being over protective or caring as much as they are. I' am their 'miracle child' as they put it and their first full blood child and they want to make sure I'm fine in everywhere possible. I do love my parents and I always want to be able to be there for them also if anything happens and I want to be able to be a good son to them which I've been doing. I will make mistakes but as my parents say their love for me never changes.

A few minutes later we all smelt the scent of a human which was Bella. I remember her scent from school. Maybe a minute later Edward comes upstairs with her and she was nervous. I could tell. She meets my parents and they were happy with meeting her and Emmett waves the knife in the air. God he was trying to scare the girl.

"Hey Bella, it's nice to see you outside of school."

I chuckle at that and I give her a hug which I do when I see her. She hugs me back and I pull away and walk back over to my sit. Jasper and Alice come through the window and Jasper's eyes were dark but he was holding onto Alice's hand very tight. He is being the perfect gentlemen to Bella. After my dad mentions the food Bella says she isn't hungry and ate before she came here but Rose didn't like that. She crushes the bowl the salad was in and everyone gets silent. Rose was really unhappy with this relationship. Her opinion looks like it will never change.

After everything was talked though a cleanup it was let's say back to normal. I decide to talk with Jasper to make sure he was ok. I was really close with Jasper then my other brothers. I go to the living room where he was watching the history channel and I sit next to him.

"So are you ok now?"

"Don't worry about me little man. I'm fine."

That nickname never got old for them. I bet when I'm married and probably moved out of the house they will still be calling me that.

"Are you sure? I saw your eyes."

"Every vampire has trouble with their thirst but you know I have more trouble since I'm new to this but I heard you earlier talking to Cassie. You should have told us you are having trouble with your control."

I knew he would mention this sooner or later. Jasper always has his ears in on my conversations. He is sure an over protective brother.

"I'm fine Jazz. If I wasn't I would have said something. I have more problems around Cassie since her blood calls to me but I've been trying to work on it."

"Yeah little man you said that before and you almost killed someone. I'm going to help you control your thirst and no fighting with me on it."

"Jazz I…"

"Ah no fighting Christopher, I'm helping you."

I throw my arms in the air at defeat. I didn't need help but I couldn't fight with Jasper since I will probably lose.

"Face it Chris you can't do this without my help. I know you much better then you know yourself."

"Fine I will accept your help but don't expect me to be happy about it."

He smirks at me and I go upstairs to my room. Edward was somewhere outside with Bella so I'm glad he couldn't read my thoughts while he is in the next room. Every house we have moved in I always have my room right next door to Edward. I don't know why it's like that but it's been like that since I was born. I use to have a fit if my room wasn't next door to him.

I was tired so I shut my light off and without my covers I lay my head on my pillow and I fall to sleep dreaming of Cassie.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope y'all like it. I worked as hard as i can on this chapter. Review if you want to.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Christopher**_

I hate being this way. I hate being different. I just hate my whole life right now. An hour ago I was fine and hunting on my own for the first time since I was kidnapped and then a few minutes later I slip and kill a human that was hiking in the woods. I couldn't control myself when I smelt him. I went up behind him and broke his neck then I drain his whole body of his blood. After I was done, I realized what I've done.

I killed a human. What was I going to do? I couldn't face my dad. I couldn't face any of my family. I'm sitting here crying and still covered in the man's blood. What the hell was wrong with me? I knew someone in my family will be looking for me soon and I knew it will be the both of my parents. I needed to get out of here. I needed to get away from here before they find me.

I get up and start to run. I didn't know where I was going but it was better than being here. I stop running when I come out into the open. I knew who street I was on and that was Cassie's street. I needed her right now and she was the only place I can go to without getting myself in bigger trouble. I knew she was babysitting and her parents weren't home. I walk up to her house and knock on the door. She opens the door but panics when she sees the blood.

"Oh my god Chris what happened to you? Are you hurt?"

She pulls me inside when I don't answer her. We go upstairs to her room and she locks her door. She knees down to me and holds my face in her hands.

"Chris, are you hurt? What happened to you?"

I shake my head no at her.

"Chris talk to me right now. What happened?"

"I…it's not my b…blood."

"What happened? Did you get into a fight with someone? Just talk to me Chris. You're worrying me."

"I k…killed a human."

She stares at me in shock. She puts her hands down and holds the both of my hands. She was getting blood on her hands but she didn't care.

"How did that happened?"

"He was hiking and I couldn't control myself and I k...killed him."

I start to cry again. Cassie squeezes the both of my hands and takes one hand and wipes my tears away. She had a tear coming down her cheek. She wipes her away and gets up from the floor.

"Everything will be okay Chris. I'm going to go see if my dad has any clothes you change into. Stay in here until I get back."

She leaves me on her bed and I was still in shock. My phone keeps vibrating but I won't answer it. I had a feeling who it was. Cassie comes back a few minutes later with a grey t shirt and some sweatpants. She gives me there and directs me to the bathroom. I close the bathroom door and lock the door. I slide down the door and start to breakdown crying. I can't believe I did what I did. I knew it will happen. Jasper has been helping me with my control and we both thought I was better but I guess not. My parents and siblings will never forgive me. I couldn't go back home. I'll just stay here until I can face everyone.

I turn the sink on and take the water in my hands and scrub my face as good as I can. After a little while the blood is off of my hands and my face. I take off my blood stain clothes and I put on the shirt and the sweatpants. They fit me which was a surprise. I was happy that Cassie was helping me through this but I didn't know what else to do.

I needed to get out of this bathroom before Cassie gets nervous. I take my phone and put it in my pocket but I put it on silent so I don't hear it. When I come back into her room she was sitting on the bed.

"Are you any better?"

I shrug my shoulders at all. I wasn't better. I killed someone. Some guy that probably had a job, wife and a family. I just ruined his whole family.

"Chris you will be fine okay. You made a mistake."

"Do you really think that was a mistake? I killed him because of my stupid vampire side."

"Chris calm down."

"This all my parent's damn fault!"

I' am blaming them because if I was never born then I wouldn't be this way. I would be human and not a vampire at all. I take my phone out of my pocket and I see a text message from my dad.

'_Christopher where are you? We have been trying to call you. Please contact one of us. We are all worrying about you' _

I was so angry I crush my phone in my hand. It was in little pieces. Cassie takes my hand and puts in down and holds it in her hand.

"Chris, listen to me this isn't anyone's fault, including you. Don't blame your parent's."

"If they never had me then I wouldn't be this way. It will be better if I was gone for good."

Cassie gasps when she hears me say that. She knew I will think that but she never heard me say it out loud before.

"Chris don't say that. I know you're angry but you know that's not true."

I turn to her and throw the pieces of my phone to the ground.

"Yes it is. They wouldn't have to worry 24/7 about me and I don't have to be this way. I hate this fucking life!"

"Stop saying that Chris. Your family loves you and so do I. No one, especially me, would want you gone."

I don't say anything to her. I fall to my knees and she holds onto me.

"I love you so much Chris. I never had a boyfriend like you before and I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to try to kill yourself because what you are saying isn't true."

I nod my head at her. She kisses me on the lips and pushes my hair out of my face.

"I'm glad you came to me for help."

"I'm glad I did too."

We get up and I go onto her bed. She picks up the pieces of my phone and throws them away. She hands me her phone.

"Call your parents. I bet their worry about you, if you still don't want to go back home you can stay here."

"Thanks Cass."

I dial the number of my dad's. He answers on the second ring.

'Dad it's me.'

'_Christopher Cullen, why didn't you answer your phone? Your mother and I are worrying sick about you.'_

'I'm sorry dad. My phone is broken.'

'_How did it break?'_

'That doesn't matter. I'm not coming home tonight.'

'_Christopher you have school in the morning. You can't spend the night at Cassie's house.'_

'I can't come home dad. I'm sorry I really need to stay here tonight.'

'_By the tone of your voice something happened to you. What is wrong Christopher and you better not lie to me.'_

'I'm sorry I really am. When I was hunting I smelt a human and couldn't control myself. Dad I'm so sorry I killed him.'

'_Christopher don't get upset over this. Just let me come get you and we can talk this over.'_

'I can't come home dad'

'_Yes you can and you will. I'm not giving you a choice anymore. I'm coming to get you and don't even think of running off because I will come find you and your punishment will be worst.'_

I hang the phone up and give it back to her.

"He is coming to get me. He is pretty angry with me."

"For what, killing a human?"

"No, for not answering my phone and refusing to come home."

"When will he be here?"

I shrug my shoulders. I knew he will be here soon but I didn't want to keep him waiting. I'm in enough trouble as it is. I didn't want to go back with him. I was upset with myself and I hate myself for this. Maybe I should run away but he will find me and I'll be in bigger trouble then I already am. I hated to disappoint my parents. I really didn't like to. I never ever killed a human or gave in to the temptation. I was actually scared to go back home to my dad.

I grab my phone in a hurry and go down the stairs but Cassie grabs my arm.

"Chris, where are you going, your dad isn't here yet."

"I need to go before he gets here. I need to run somewhere else's where he can't find me."

She locks the door and takes the both of my hands. She takes one hand and puts it on my face. I don't what was wrong with me. I wasn't breathing right and my vision was getting blurring. I couldn't see and I was sweating all over.

"Chris, please calm down."

I kept closing my eyes. I hold onto Cassie and I slide down her wall. Before I know it all I was seeing was the darkness.

_**Carlisle**_

I wasn't angry with him. I was upset at him. I was worry about him the most. I wanted to get my son home. I wanted to comfort him and have a long talk with him. I really hope to god he doesn't run off. I know Christopher and if he does make a mistake he thinks running away from them is the answer. I don't blame him he is still young and learning.

I arrive at Cassie's house and I hear Cassie screaming for Chris to wake up. What was going on? I run at full speed inside the house. Chris was on the ground and wasn't waking up. His heartbeat was slowing down.

"Cassie, what happened?"

"He wanted to run off and I saw him almost having a panic attack. Carlisle I tried my best to calm him down but he wouldn't."

"It's alright Cassie. Chris will be fine. I promise you."

I pick him up and race him to the car. I put him in the back seat and I rush home. I don't know what happened to him. From what Cassie describe it's most likely he had a panic attack which made him pass out. I needed to get him home to make sure it doesn't get worst. If I bought him to the hospital then no doctors or other nurses will leave us be.

In less hen twenty minutes I arrive home. I bring Christopher inside and up to my study. Everyone was behind me but only Esme comes into the room. I set him down on the couch. I take out my medical bag and start a IV on him.

"Carlisle, is he going be okay?"

"I believe so. From what Cassie told me it looks like a panic attack but just to make sure I'm going to leave him on the IV and give him some morphine to help him through this."

"Will he wake up soon?"

"Love, it depends. He came be passed out for a few minutes or even hours. He will be fine Esme."

She takes a hold of Christopher's hand. She squeezes it with all her might. It hurt the both of us so much when Christopher was sick or passes out like this. I couldn't even think of what he done before this. It didn't matter anymore. All that matter was making sure my baby boy was okay and will be fine. There is always the fear of losing him. That fear never leaves Esme or I. We have tried to let him be on his own but as his father and Esme as his mother it's hard to have him go out in this world when all it did was smack him in the face. I can't bear to see my little boy in anymore pain. It's hurting us the most. When he did get kidnapped it changed him from a care free to child to a fearful child. Christopher isn't the boy he used to be and I wish he was that care free child again.

"Christopher, please wake up for mama and daddy."

Esme was trying with all her might to wake up our sweet boy. Even though he was growing into a young man he still called us mama and daddy. He calls me daddy only when he is upset about something or breaks down crying. I love it when he does. It still means that he still needs us even though he is growing up.

I start to run my hand through his hand. I can see the blood from the human he killed on his arms and his face. He probably tried to get it off but was too upset to keep going.

"We are here Christopher. You don't need to be scared anymore."

Esme face lights up with joy when Christopher squeezes her hand. His eyes were flicking and he opens them. Esme wipes the venom tears that were coming down her face.

"D…daddy, m…mama?"

"Yes baby we are here."

"My head is bothering me!"

He groans in pain and I keep my hand on his head. When he was younger and he had headaches from the thirst the coldness of my hand helps his pain. I was hoping it did it now since I can't give him any kind of medicine.

"Christopher does anywhere else's hurt?"

"No, just my head does."

Christopher tries to get up but I stop him. He wasn't ready to move yet.

"I need you to stay down, son."

He looks at me with pain in his bright blue eyes. I knew where that pain was coming from. He remembers everything he did.

"Dad, I'm really sorry about killing someone."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You made a mistake and I already forgiven you."

I lend in and hug him with all my might since he was about ready to cry. Esme holds his hand and rubs her thumb around it.

"We knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

He looks up at me at that point.

"How did you know?"

"Well Chris you have been, may I say, hell and no one can handle everything you have been through without having a panic attack. I' am very proud that you have been strong throughout everything and have been trying to get to your old self but you can't always be that person you use to be. I didn't think you would kill a human and try to run away though."

"I'm sorry to the both of you. I had these f…flashbacks of when I was in Italy."

"What happened in them?"

Chris lets go of me and his mother's hand. He looks at the both of us with nothing but tears coming down his face.

"Every time I did something wrong there they would hit me or have Jane cause pain to me to shut me up or to them to learn a lesson. I was scared that if I came home you will do the same to me."

What? My mind is a blank right now. Esme notices I'm not saying anything and she comforts our son. I'm going to kill them. That's all I knew right now. No. One. Lands. A. Hand. On. My. Son.

"Christopher, sweetie, listen to me. What they did was wrong. I don't care what century they are from but hitting a child is never right. Your father and I would never land a hand on you. We love you and know what it's like to be hit. We can never hit you. Don't ever be scared to come to us. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand."

I was silent. I don't know if he really does understand but Chris should know we can never land a hand on him. No matter how mad we are at him. He will probably get a spanking like his other siblings but I will never hurt him in angry.

All I wanted to do was go to Italy and rip all their heads off for putting their hands on my baby boy. I was beyond angry. I'm usually never a violent man but when it comes down to Christopher I will kill anyone that hurts him in anyway. They had no right to make him this damage and to make him afraid of us.

I remove his IV without saying one word. Esme takes Christopher to our room where he has been sleeping to get rid of the nightmares. A few minutes later I hear Esme come back into my study. She takes a sit on the couch and tries to get me to talk but what was there to say.

"Carlisle, I know you're really angry at what they did to him but staying silent didn't help Christopher at all."

"I want them to die for causing my son so much pain."

"I know you do but what will that teach Christopher? That if someone causes him pain he should go and kill them. You already know that won't do any good."

"No I believe it won't. Esme, our son is hurting. He is in so much pain from _them. _He is only 14 years old and has seen things he shouldn't have seen. He already killed a human and he had a panic attack from what he thought we would do to him. It's not right or fair to him."

She takes my hands and holds them. She half smiles at me.

"You're right it's not fair to him. He shouldn't have seen what he saw there I do agree but Carlisle if you talk to Christopher and look at him he is also a very strong boy. The only reason he left out that part when he did tell us everything is because he didn't want you to die. Christopher is more worried about his family then himself. He doesn't care about killing that human all he cares about is us two but mostly his dad."

I raise an eyebrow up at her.

"Why would he be worry so much about me? I'm his father I should be more worried about him."

"Well when you didn't say anything to him he thought what he said made you madder. After he wakes up I suggest you two have a long talk."

"I will talk with him, love. He shouldn't be worrying about us like this. He should be a 14 year teenager."

She chuckles and kisses me on the lips.

"He is just like his daddy."

"And he is just like his mommy."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to y'all for the reviews on my Lost Salvatore story. I wrote this new chapter over and over to get it right so I hope y'all like it and review. **

**Check out my other stories also and review them.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters but as everyone does they wish they did lol.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Christopher Cullen**_

I was kind of happy right now. My parents are letting me hunt on my own since they know I need to be away from everyone. I've been out here hunting for almost 2 hours and my father only gave me 4 hours to hunt and come back home. If I don't then my parents will come looking for me. As I finished draining a bunny I start to hear someone in the bushes. I want to brush it off as an animal but when I focus on the scent of whatever it was, it wasn't an animal. It was another vampire.

I knew I wasn't going to be a match for this vampire so as fast as I can I run towards the direction of my house. As I'm running I hear the other vampire behind me and then I get tackled to the ground. When I feel the figure come off of me I open my eyes and see that it has red eyes and was determined to fight me. His face was angry all over it. He was dressed in different type of clothing that I'm not use to and he was smiling evilly at me. I see my phone ringing on the ground and when I go to pick up and answer it he puts his hand down and I back away.

"Now, now we don't need daddy fighting your battles for you now do you?"

I was confused. I never saw this vampire in my life and he knows about my family. What the hell?

"How do you know about my family?"

"I know everything and everyone Christopher. One thing I know is that a lot of other vampires don't want you alive so I came to do the job for them."

Before I can even turn and run for it he grabs me by the neck and slams me up against a tree. It hurts my back but I try my best to fight through the pain.

"I d…didn't do anything to you guys."

"It doesn't matter. You're the type of vampire that is too strong and too rare to even be in this life. You have to die."

He puts more pressure on my neck which is causing me to not breathe. I wasn't going to die. I wasn't going to leave my family or my girlfriend. They need me.

I take my foot and kick him as hard as I can. He lets go of my neck and I fall to the ground holding my neck trying to breathe again but he recovers from the kick and kicks me a few times in the stomach. He picks my head up and slams it onto a rock. I fight through all the stomach and head pain and fight back. I wasn't weak and I didn't need someone here to protect me. I can do this. I had to.

I pick him up by the neck and throw him as far as I can. I was in so much pain. Times like this is when I hate being half-human. I might have venom in my system but I don't heal as fast as everyone else. I run to where I threw him to know if he was still on the ground but as I approach the site I see that he isn't there. I listen with my hearing to see where he was and I smell around for his scent. He was still here since I can still smell him.

I get pushed to the ground and he takes my arm and bends it backwards. I head butt him from behind and get up. I use my power on him. I take my hand and wave it towards him and then to the tree. He goes flying into the tree with some much force it actually hurts him.

"W…what was that? No one said you had a gift that powerful."

"That's why you don't mess with me. I can kill you but I wasn't raised to kill."

He did seem scared out of his wits and it makes me happy inside. He gets up real fast and runs off. Wow I actually won my first fight without my parents or siblings helping me. I knew I can do it and I did it but it cost me to probably have broken ribs, a head injury and a sprain arm. This was a lot of pain but I had to push through it to go back to my family. I pick my shirt up and see the damage the vampire caused. The sides of my stomach were bruised badly. When I touch one side I flinch in pain and knew it was probably bruised or broken. I try to run back to my house but I only get halfway and I still had more to go. I fall to the ground moaning in pain.

"Chris! Christopher!"

I hear my family's voice but I hear my father's voice and it was closer. I couldn't talk that way since he try to strangle me but I yell as loud as I can.

"DAD! MOM!"

I see them run out of the trees they were behind and they both come over to me. My mom slides me up to her and holds me in both of her arms.

"Where does it hurt, buddy?"

"In my stomach and head, I think my ribs are broken. I can't move that well without it hurting."

He lifts my shirt up and his mouth almost drops when he sees the damage to my body. He moves my hair out of my face and sees the blood dripping from my forehead. He takes his coat off and puts it against my head to dry the blood. I swear I can hear my mom crying.

"Mama, why are you crying?"

"Nothing baby, it's nothing."

My dad picks me up but I moan again in pain. He tries to be careful with me and he runs home with me and everyone else behind him. Once we get back home he brings me upstairs to his office where he had medical supplies and lays me on the couch. He has me take my shirt off while he takes a x ray of my ribs to make sure they were broken and what he had to do to heal them.

"Alice told us that she had a vision of you getting attacked by another vampire. When you didn't answer your phone your mother and I thought something bad happened to you."

"I'm sorry about that. My phones fall out of pocket when he attacked me out of no where's. He wouldn't let me grab it so I don't know if it's broken or not."

"Well we are going to get you new one."

He sees the x ray and before he even tells me I knew my ribs were broken. He has me sit up and comes over to me with bandages to wrap around my stomach.

"Do you know who that vampire was that attack you, Chris?"

"No but he knew who I was and everyone else. He said that some vampires wanted me dead and he was going to do the job for them."

"I don't understand why any vampire would want you dead. Not a lot of them know about you."

"Maybe they found out by spying on us or something."

My father didn't say anything after that. He finishes wrapping my stomach up and shuts of the x ray machine he was using. He wasn't talking which wasn't normal for him.

"Dad, is something the matter?"

"I should have known that a vampire would try this one day. I should have checked around the house to make sure that no one was spying but I guess they probably were spying."

"Dad I didn't really mean that. I was just trying to find out some truth to how they knew about me."

"No Chris you are probably right. I knew one day a vampire will come to attack you since you're a special breed but I didn't think they will try now."

He was blaming himself. Every time I got hurt or had nightmares he was always blaming himself. I know I'm his only real son and he will take blame for everything that happens but I hate that since he can't be there every time something happens to me. He isn't superman, just Carlisle Cullen, my father and a strong ass vampire.

"Dad I know you are blaming yourself for this. You always do and I hate that. You can't always be there when someone tries to kill me or hurt me. You can show up and help me feel better and try to make sure it doesn't happen again but this is what happens. I accept the fact vampires will be after me because of how different I' am. If they try to kill me I will fight them off since I don't want to die."

He turns towards me and comes over to me. He puts a hand on my face and takes me in his arms and hugs me. He wasn't hugging me tight since he knows I probably scream in pain.

"Thank you for that buddy. I don't know what I did to dervse a son like you."

"Yeah well ask yourself that since you raised me. I guess I'm just like you in some ways."

He lets go of me and chuckles a little.

"I love you son."

"I love you too dad."

_**3 Days Later**_

Since I was attacked I have been getting better. I just have pain from here and there but nothing major. My parents haven't let me go hunting by myself. They have days I can go with my siblings or just them. I haven't been to school since the attacked but Cassie has a cover story to tell people and the teachers if they ask why I haven't been in school. When I called Cassie telling her what happen she started crying and was thankful I was alive and fought back. She has been worried ever since I told her. She comes over after school and spends the rest of the afternoon with me and has me do my homework the teachers give to her for me.

All I've been doing is resting, playing video games and watching TV. It gets boring after a while. I was on my laptop when I get a text from Cassie.

'_Hey Chris, I'm at lunch and bored out of my mind. Are you feeling better?'_

I smile at the text. She was truly the best girlfriend I ever had. I was actually very happy with her in my life.

'_I'm feeling better than I did be4. I'm bored thou like u r.'_

'_I think school is just plain boring. LOL.'_

'_Yah it is. Did u get more work 4 me?'_

"_Yah and u need to do a test for science but Bella said if u need help she will help you with it.'_

'_Cool tells her I said thanks.'_

'_Ok. I have to get going. Love ya.'_

'_Love ya too.'_

I put my phone on the desk and close my laptop. When I do think about my relationship with such a beautiful girl at the age of 14 I get very happy. I'm happy because I was able to get a girlfriend and not wait so long for one. She makes me happy to be alive and to be who I' am. I was glad that she accepts me for what I' am and doesn't run away. She keeps it a secret from everyone including her own family. Half of the songs I write are about her which means something that I' am madly in love with her. Even right now I miss her.

"Chris, can I come in?"

It was my mom. Ever since the attack she has been with me more and more to make sure I was really okay physically and mentally. I knew I wasn't really okay but I didn't want to go back to the mad, moody Chris. I wanted to be my happy self again.

I open the door for her and she had food in her hand. Well pizza to be more like it. That was my favorite food. I can eat it every day if I got the chance to. I take a piece out of the box and she puts the rest on my desk.

"How are you feeling, honey?"

"I don't have that much pain anymore. I can eat without a problem and I can actually walk around."

"That's great. Your father said you are healing perfect."

"I don't need him to tell me that."

She chuckles lightly and sits on my bed while I'm at my desk sitting on the chair.

"Christopher, I want to know the truth. You are acting like your normal self again but I and your father know you are probably just putting up this mask to hide what you are really feeling. Tell me what are you really feeling?"

I shrug my shoulders and spin around in my chair.

"I don't know. I mean I want to be happy again and not have any kind of worries but for my type of vampire it's not possible. I guess sometimes I do wish I was normal but normal isn't what I' am."

My mom comes closer to me and stops me from spinning in my chair and has me look straight into her eyes.

"Sweetie, I want you to listen to me. You're a 14 year old boy and should try to enjoy being one. All the worries you need is about yourself and Cassie. Your such a sweet boy and you worry way too much which isn't good. Chris I want you to be a teenager and cause some trouble like staying out late. I want you to enjoy being a teenager before you graduate high school and go to college. Because then you won't be able to have that much fun anymore."

"I know you guys want me to have more fun but I don't know if that's even possible."

She smiles at me and puts her hands on my knees.

"It is possible Chris. You just need to go out there and do something fun. Go ahead and cause some trouble for me and your father then you will feel like a normal teenager."

I laugh at what she was saying. I never heard a mother telling their son to cause trouble. It was new to me I must say. She hugs me and kisses me on the forehead.

"Do you understand sweetie?"

"Yes mom I will go out there and rob a store."

"Don't rob a store. Just come home late or something."

She laughs along with me and leaves me in my room. I guess my mom was right. I do have fun in this family but not a lot outside of the house since I'm always worried about my family or other things. I guess I will do something fun with Cassie and keep the worries in the back of my head. It was better than being stressed out all the time.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Christopher Cullen**_

_**15 years old:**_

It was going to be school again soon since we had the summer off. I was going to be a junior and Cassie will be a sophomore. Of course she is jealous I get to graduate before her but she knows nothing will change between us. I love her and nothing will ever change that.

Today I'm spending the day at Cassie's place. I've been more of a teenager and not really worrying about a lot of things. It helps to not be so stressed. We were in her living room watching a movie and she moves closer to me and puts her head on my chest and I put my arm around her. I kiss the top of her forehead. Her mother comes into the room and sees if we are hungry. Cassie is hungry of course but I shake my head no at her.

"Are you sure? I don't want your parents thinking I'm not feeding you."

She says joking. I smile at her.

"It's fine. I ate before."

"If you do get hungry come in the kitchen and get what you want."

"Thank you I will."

She leaves to make food for Cassie and I turn my attention the TV again. Cassie looks up at me and has a big smile on her face. I smile back down on her and kiss her hard on the lips and she kisses me back.

"It's going to be a year for us."

I chuckle at her and move my hair out of my face. In 3 days our year is coming up and I can't wait. I already have been planning something very special for her. I'm good at keeping secrets and I'm glad I haven't said anything to her.

"Yeah I can't wait. I'm glad we lasted this long."

"Me too but I always knew we will."

I hear her mom in the kitchen still and I put her down on the couch and I get on top of her, pushing her hair out of her face and smiling down at her. She takes my shirt and pulls in closer to her and kisses me like she never kissed me before. After a while we start to make out and I squeeze her leg. This was going to get into much more real soon so I pull away even though it hurts me to do that.

"Is something the matter?"

I shake my head no at her.

"Then what is it? Is it your control?"

"No, no it's not that. I'm 15 and 14 we can't have this go any further."

"It won't. I want to wait until I'm at least the same age as you."

"I love you Cass."

"I love you Chris."

Before her mom comes into the room I get up from her and kiss her all over her face which makes her laugh. I stop before her mom comes into the room with two plates of food. She seriously didn't want me to go hungry did she?

"I know you said you weren't hungry but I decided to give you some also."

"No it's fine; it's looks so good I might eat it."

She smiles at me and leaves us to eat and finish what we are watching. I don't even remember what was on TV. All she made us was baked mac and cheese. I never had it before now. She starts to eat her food.

"Did you ever have this before?"

"No, I don't eat a lot."

"Well try it, it's really good. It's better than normal mac and cheese."

I take the plate and take one bite out of it and it was good. I'm about to make this for myself.

"So what's the verdict?"

"It's good. I might make more for myself."

She chuckles and we finish eating our food. I feel my vibrating which meant I either had a text on call. I just got the new IPhone so the vibration really annoys me at times. I see someone is calling me and it's my sister Rose. I answer it and put the plate of food down on the coffee table.

'What's up Rose?'

'_Dad said when you're done at Cassie's to call him and he will bring you back home.'_

'But every time I came here I walked home. Why do I need a ride now?'

'_Listen Alice had a vision of you guys being attacked by the same vampire that attacked you before. Cassie got seriously hurt in the vision. We told mom and dad and dad will come get you guys since we want to avoid you guys getting hurt or worst.' _

'What the fuck? This is just getting too much. Why can't they leave me alone?'

'_I know how you feel Chris. Just don't leave Cassie's place and call dad when you're ready too. Don't even wait outside for him.'_

'Yeah I won't. I don't want anything happening to her. Thanks for warning me.'

'_It's my job to warn you.'_

We hang up and I wanted to kill this vampire. He still hasn't given up. When will I be able to walk the streets freely without being scared that I will be attacked, or I know never? I wish I can be able to walk around and go places with my girlfriend but I guess it won't work.

"What happened?"

She asks me while I fall back onto the couch with my hands going down my face. I thought my life would be good from this point on but I guess it can never be.

"Rose said Alice had a vision of that vampire who attacked me, attacking us and hurting you. My dad said he will come get us when we are ready but until then we can't leave your house."

"Are you worried it might actually happen but not today?"

"I don't know. Now my family will take me places or not let me drive my own car without someone with me. I really hate this."

She puts a hand on my shoulder and rubs my back a little bit.

"They're just trying to protect you. You did tell me you are there only son that was born from a miracle."

"Yeah I know I' am but I want to be able to handle things on my own but I guess it won't be able to happen."

"When you get older your parents won't be that protective of you. My parents are the same way, especially my dad. I'm thanking my mom so much that she got him out of the house while you're here or he will watch over us like a hawk."

I half smile at her. She pushes her hair behind her ear and lets one side still free. I knew she was right through. They might not be that protective of me when I'm older. I can only hope so.

"I get what you're saying. Do you just want to go to my house right now?"

"Yeah, I mean your family hasn't seen much of me anyways."

I take my phone out and dial my dad's number. After 2 rings he picks up.

'_Let me guess you two are ready to come home.'_

'You're so good at guessing dad. We are still at her house. Do you mind if she comes over?'

'_You know she is always welcome there. I will beep when I'm outside her house.'_

'_Ok thanks bye.'_

I hit the 'end' button and put the phone in my pocket. We put our dishes in the sink and then we go to her room to get our coats and shoes. Her room wasn't that girly. I didn't expect it to be and I like it. Her room seems calm and place where she can be calm. She has purple walls, which start light and changes to dark. It was a good choice of color. She has a desk, that is tan color with her red laptop on the desk but it was close. She has a red chair next to her bed. Her bed was next to the wall and it wasn't messy like mine was. She sure likes to keep her room clean while I never keep my clean.

We hear the beep outside and I grab my coat and put it on. Cassie grabs her backpack and puts her coat on. She tells her mom where we will be and that she might spend the night. Her mom doesn't have a problem with it but her dad will so her mom tells him my sister wanted a sleepover with her but I'm not home. Thank god he believes it. I say bye to her mom and say thank you for the food and we go outside to my dad's car. I do still have my car but I can't really drive it until I get my license. I can only drive it to school and to pick up Cassie. I hate walking every where's but its good exercise.

Cassie gets in the back of the car and I get in the passenger seat. I put my seatbelt on, even though I know I don't need it but my dad will have a fuss over it.

"You guys got everything you need?"

We both nod our heads and he starts to drive the car to our house. He wasn't going as fast as he usually does because Cassie is in the car. I will never understand why everyone is speed manic in my family. I speed also but not crazy speed like everyone else. I slide down in my seat and put my head on the window since my head was started to bother me.

My dad notices and is asking me what was wrong without actually asking me and I point to my head. It usually just hurts if I haven't fed and I fed last night and I fed before I went to Cassie's house. I shouldn't have a headache. When we get in the driveway I turn over to Cassie.

"I think Alice and Rose might kidnap you to do things with them so I will be right in ok?"

She nods her head at me. I knew my dad will want to see what was wrong. I didn't want Cassie to worry so I wait for her to get inside the house.

"Chris, you _did _go hunting last night and this morning, correct?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie to you."

"Do you feel any other pain then your head?"

As soon as he says that I open the car door in a rush and I run to the side and throw up. I hated when this happens. I had pain in my stomach now not just my head. I feel my dad rubbing my back and holding my hair back since I haven't gotten a haircut yet. I finally finish throwing up and I sit on the ground trying to stop coughing.

"You must have caught something, bud. I'll carry you inside and onto the couch, ok?"

I nod my head at him and he scoops me up in his arms and brings me inside pretty fast. He lays me on the couch. My mom wasn't home right now which I was grateful for. She was hunting with my brothers. My sisters and Cassie was the only people that were here right now.

My dad gets the temp thing and he comes back and has me open my mouth. After a few minutes I hear a beep and he looks at it with a worry gaze.

"It's 102.1. Were you feeling fine this morning?"

"Y…yeah, I w…would have said something if I wasn't feeling g…good."

My dad puts come covers over me and gets a wet rag and puts it on my forehead. I would ask for medicine but medicine won't work. It did when I was younger but for some reason it doesn't work now.

"This is all I can do bud. I wish I can do more."

"No, it's fine. All I want to do is lay down anyways."

"And that's what you will be doing."

My dad gets his phone out and he was going to call my mom but try to get her to not come home right away. I was so tired from being sick. I turn over and my dad shuts the light off to ease my headache and I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Christopher Cullen**_

_**September: Bella's Birthday Party**_

Today was the 13th of September which meant it was Bella's 18th birthday. We were planning a party for her at our house. She doesn't really know we are planning a party for her. Cassie was invited to go and she agreed but she is coming to my house and changing there since she knows she won't be able to leave her house if she goes back there. We started school on the 1st of September and I really wish I was done with it. School was never my thing and never will be. I made more friends because of Bella but I know I can't keep them as friends because we move a lot.

We park the car in the parking lot of school and we get out of the car. We go over to the rest of my family and Cassie grabs a hold of my hand but when she sees Bella she goes to her and gives her a hug and says happy birthday quietly in her ear. Bella says 'thank you' and comes over to us. I hug her also when she walks over to me.

"I know you hate your birthday but happy birthday"

"Thank you Chris, I don't mind I guess."

Edward goes over to her and wishes her a happy birthday too. We walk to our classes and Alice jumps off the staircase to us to give Bella a present. I already knew what it was so we walk to our lockers and I get my things for the day while Cassie does the same. I go behind her and put my arms behind her waist. She takes her phone out and decides to take another picture of us together. We have so many but she is happy and wants to take pictures with me so I don't mind. She brings the phone up in the air and smiles, while I put my lips on her cheek and smiling a little bit. She takes the picture and I let go and look at it. I looked really good in pictures.

"It's a very good picture of us. It's by far my favorite one."

"It is mine too. Thank you."

"I love taking pictures with you so it's no problem."

The bell rings for our first class and I go to my English class with Edward while Cassie has History. I go in the class and take my sit in the back across from Edward. We were watching a movie I wasn't very interested in. I put my head on my arms and try my best to watch the movie. It was Romeo and Juliet and it was the older version of the movie not the new one I like. I take out my song notebook and start to write lyrics out that were coming to my mind. I was going to write a song for Cassie and record it for her so she has something she can listen to if she ends up missing me a lot.

Classes were finally over along with school. I really hated that I had to go to school when it was boring to me. I see Cassie waiting and smiling at me over at my car. I kiss her on the cheek and we get inside the car so we can have time to ourselves before Bella's party.

"So how was the rest of your day?"

I ask her while I drive out of the parking lot and take a turn where the street is to my house. She puts her bag in the back seat and I elope her hand into mine while I have one hand on the sterling wheel. She squeezes it and I look over at her and smile my famous smile at her.

"It was good. How was your day?"

I shrug my shoulders at her.

"It was like it always is."

She laughs and starts to look for a radio station. It takes us longer to get home because I went a different way so I can have more time with her before my sisters grabbed her to do her hair and make up for this party. We pull up in the driveway and I park the car next to Edward's car. We get out and I lock the car up. She grabs her bag and takes me hand while we go inside the house. I close the door behind me and she takes my bag.

"I'll put our bags in your room."

I nod my head at her and she goes upstairs and I knew my sisters were up there and will kidnapped her to make her look good for the party but in my opinion she looked good already and didn't need anything else done to her. I go sit where my brothers were. Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game and by the looks of it Jasper wasn't winning.

"You have to stay on the road, Jazz."

He glares at me like he was going to kill me for saying that to him. They were playing a need for speed game. I knew Jasper sucks at this game.

"It's not like you can do any better."

I chuckle at him and Emmett does the same. Everyone in this house knew I can beat anyone at video games. When I was 12 I beat Emmett and he was not happy about it. He kept saying he let me win which wasn't true at all.

"Are you forgetting who you are talking to?"

I put my hand out and he hands me the controller. They had one lap left and I knew I can beat Emmett, easily. I put myself on the road and speed up as fast as I can and join the other drivers. I see Emmett's car and I speed up to go pass him. When I pass him I see the finish line and I go through it. I put the controller on the coffee table and put my arms in the air in enticement at beating Emmett again.

"Yeah, yeah stop rubbing it in. You better remember where you learned those moves."

He smirks at me and I hit him on his arm. Jasper was surprised to see I beat him…again.

"I told you I can beat him but you don't like to believe me. So now you can shut up."

I get up and go running for it. Jasper tends to run after me when I say something like shut up to him. He runs after me and I get outside. I wasn't that fast since I was half-human so not to my liking Jasper grabs me from behind and spins me around in the air while I try to get away. He doesn't let and throws me over his shoulder and speeds home and inside the house. He throws me onto the couch and starts to tickle me. I hated this so much.

"S…stop J…Jazz I…I'm S….sorry."

"You know to never say shut up to me little man."

He laughs along with me while I try to get away.

"S…stop I…I'm S…sorry."

It takes him five minutes but he finally stops and I was trying to catch my breath. He laughs at me and I hit him in the stomach.

"I h-hate y-you."

"But you know I love you little brother."

I glare at him which I never really do. He pushes me on the couch and chuckles at me. I sit up and he puts the TV on while we wait for the time of the party.

It was almost 6:45 and at 7 was the party. Bella was upstairs with Edward while we got everything else set up. The party was simple. It was just us along with Cassie and it wasn't anything big at all. We knew to take it easy since Bella doesn't like her birthday. I go over to the steps and I sit down on one of them. I put my headphones in while we wait for 7 to come. Cassie was talking to Rosalie and Emmett and I kind of wanted to be left alone. I look over at everyone talking to each other and then I see my mom coming over to me. She knees down and puts a hand on my shoulder and I look over at her.

"Honey, is anything wrong?"

"No, I'm just tired."

"Are you sure it's not your thirst bothering you?"

I shake my head no at her. I can see the concern in her eyes thou and in my father's also. They also have concerns over my thirst and if I'm handling it well but they know if it gets bad then I will say something to them.

"Mom, don't worry ok? I'm fine and if anything feels different I will tell you guys."

"Ok sweetie, thank you."

I smile up at her while she helps me off the step and over to Cassie. I take ahold of her hand while we wait for Bella and Edward to come downstairs. When they finally do she had a surprised on her face. They walk down the stairs and everyone says happy birthday to her. We get to the presents for her and my sisters give them theirs first. It was a bracelet which was really pretty I might add. Emmett gives his present next and Bella shakes the box and Emmett has a smirk on his face.

"It is already installed in your car."

Bella smiles and chuckles at him a little bit. Cassie and I were next and we picked it out together for her. Cassie hands it to her and she opens the box and sees a necklace with her name on it and not her full name just Bella. Surprised was written all over her face. She closes the box and looks up at the both of us.

"Thank you to the both of you."

We smile at her basically saying she is welcome. Next, were my parents present. Bella takes it from them and as she was opening it she cuts her finger and blood comes down from her finger. That's when all hell broke loose. Jasper smells it and he tries to attack Bella. Edward pushes Bella into the glass vases which makes her arm cut open with more blood. Emmett and my dad hold Jasper back and get Jasper under control to bring him outside. I take Cassie outside with me to get her away from this so nothing happens to her. I wasn't happy about this. I just couldn't believe that this happened. I sit on the top step of the porch and Cassie sits next to me. I see that she surprised by what happened in there. I pull her close to me and rub my hand up and down her arm. She buries her head into my chest.

"Bella is going to be fine."

"I know she will be. I just never knew this could happen in your family. All of you look like your all in control."

"That's just a picture we paint for the humans. Jasper is new to this diet and doesn't have that much control like the rest of us."

She nods her head in understanding and buries her head more into my chest, holding onto me. I kiss the top of her head and hold her closer to me.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me on this one."

After an hour I decide to take her home. She really needed to get some sleep and I needed it too. We were driving to her house and we were very quiet. She didn't know what to say to me and I didn't either. When I pull up to her house she lends in to give me a kiss which lasted longer than I expected. She lets go of me and I pull her into me and hug her as long as I can. I had a feeling this will be the last time I will ever be able to do this.

"I love you, Chris. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, of course you will. I love you too."

She says goodbye to me and goes up to her house. I drive away with tears going down my face. I knew Edward will think of something that will ruin our lives. I don't know what I will do if I have to break up with her. I don't even want to think about it right now.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Cassie**_

**2 Days Later:**

Since Bella's birthday party we haven't seen any of the Cullen's. Chris hasn't called or texted I and he haven't come to my house to see me. Bella hasn't seen Edward either or heard from him. It made us both worried but I try my best to not let it bother me. I was going home with my friends, looking out the window, wondering what was wrong with Chris. When we arrive at my house I see Chris sitting on the steps of my porch. I was glad to finally see him so I grab my bag and run out of the car. I run into his arms and he kisses me and hugs me close to him. He tried to let me go but I wouldn't let go of him. He finally gets me off of him and I can see his eyes were red rimmed and he was paler than usual. His eyes weren't full of happiness but just plain darkness.

"I really need to talk to you. Can we go inside?"

I nod my head at him and I open the door and we go upstairs to my room. He closes the door behind him. I sit on the bed and he sits next to me. He wipes his nose with his sleeve and fights back tears I knew that were going to fall.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in contact with you. We have been busy."

"It's fine. I just missed you."

He gets up from the bed and goes over to the window. His head was rested on his arm and he looks over to me.

"Cassie, I'm sorry for what happened at Bella's party. You didn't need to see that."

Why was he apologizing? It wasn't a big deal to me. I get up from the bed and go over to him. I have him look at me. He wasn't the Chris I loved, he looked lifeless to me.

"Chris, what is going on?"

"Cassie, I don't want to do this to you. We are moving because of what happened and because people are starting to notice my father isn't aging."

I couldn't say anything. I was close to crying but I wasn't going to let him see my tears.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

He closes his eyes and nods his head at me. I see a tear come down his cheek and he wipes it away. This was hurting him as much as it was hurting me.

"I don't want to go but I don't have a choice in the matter. I promise I will try to keep in contact with you in any way I can."

"When are you leaving?"

"Everyone already left. Edward and I stayed behind to say our goodbyes."

He turns my head towards his and he hugs me and kisses me. He then takes off his necklace he always wears. He puts it in my hand and closes my hand up.

"My father gave me this when I was a toddler and now I want you to have it to remember me by if I don't come back."

I try to say no to him but he doesn't want to hear it.

"I want you to have something of mine. Remember I love you Cassie."

"I l…love you C…Chris."

With one last hug and kiss on the lips he says his goodbye to me and leaves. I hear the front door shut and I fall to the ground crying. I hold my knees to my chest and cry. I thought we will never break up, I thought it will last forever. I can't believe this is happening right now. I wanted to go and run to him but he was probably gone.

"I l…love y…you."

_**Christopher Cullen**_

I hate my life at this moment. I broke up with the only girl that loved me. I didn't want to do it. I didn't even want to leave. Edward is making me because he thinks it's for the best. How the fuck does he knows it's for the best? He isn't my father he is just my stupid ass brother that I hate right now. I'm supposed to meet up with him in the woods after he was done saying bye to Bella but I didn't want to even see him. After running for a little while I fall to my knees, screaming at myself and crying. I curl up in a ball on the ground wishing I didn't have any pain in my chest. All this pain was real and will only stop if I went back for her.

I know I can't. I need to be strong for everyone.

I hear Edward's footsteps next to me and I feel him trying to touch me but I jerk away from him. There was no way I was letting him touch me at all.

"Christopher?"

I couldn't speak to him. I didn't want to hear it. I put my hands over my ears so I don't hear him.

"Did it go bad with her?"

I was seeing nothing but red. I saw myself hurting Edward. I stand up and I take my hand and make him fly into a tree. The tree breaks and he was on the ground probably in pain because I hurt a lot when I'm angry.

"Don't you dare talk to me! You have no fucking right to even look at me after what you made me fucking do!"

"Chris you have to understand it was for the best."

He says as he sits up and bushes himself off.

"You're not my fucking father, Edward! You just ruined my life! I don't want anything to do with you! I can find the family by myself. Have fun with you pathetic life. I hate you!"

After I say what I never would say to him I turn around and run into the direction I smelt my family's scent. They were in a different state or something so I run as fast as I can to their house. I didn't want Edward following me or trying to reason with me. I truly did hate him.

_**2 Months Gone:**_

_**Cassie**_

I would never admit this to my parents or friends but I miss him terribly. Every night I cry and have nightmares about something happening to Chris. I worry so much about him. I don't know if he is okay. I don't know if he is even alive. Bella hasn't been herself either. She is worst then me. I try to be her friend and help her out and she does the same but it's too much for the both of us. My parents try to get me to talk to them about what happened between us but all I say is he had to move for his father's job. The one thing I always have on me is his necklace he let me have. It's pretty old but I wear it so I can have one thing to remember him by.

Today Bella and I were going to try and hang out. Her father wanted her to get back into the swing of things so I agreed to hang out with her for a few hours even though it will be hard for us. I get myself dressed with a hoodie on and I go outside and walk to Bella's house. It takes about ten minutes for me to get there. When I arrive I ring the doorbell and her father answers the door.

"Hey, Charlie is Bella here?"

We were on first names basic since I was trying to help his daughter with Edward leaving and Bella was doing the same with me. I already know no amount of help with make us better.

"Yes she is Cassie; she is upstairs in her room. Just go right up there."

"Thank you."

He closes the door behind me as I go upstairs to Bella's room. She was already dressed and was sitting on her laptop doing something but she closes it before I get a chance to see it. I sit on her bed and she turns her chair to face me.

"How are you doing?"

I ask her. I clearly see she wasn't doing well at all. She looked paler than usual, had black circles around her eyes and didn't look like she ate in a while. I don't say anything because I'm doing the same as her. It's hard to even do anything with Chris gone.

"Same as always, how about you?"

"You already know."

We decide to stay inside her house and watch movies or something. I would do anything to get my mind off of Chris. We really needed to be who we were before they left but we both know it's too hard for us. I don't even know about going on anymore without him.

_**Christopher Cullen **_

I hated living in Brazil. It sucked here. Our whole family has changed since we left Forks. My dad spends more time at work; my mom doesn't really do anything around the house, my siblings aren't the brothers and sisters I use to know. No one is the same. Edward has left us and we never see him. He calls once a month not even but I can give two shits about him. He has tried to talk to me by calling my cell but I never answer. I don't want to hear what he has to tell me. It's all the same to me.

It was 1pm here and I've been in my bed since 8:30am. I refuse to do anything. I won't have blood, eat regular food and at night I barley sleep. All I think about is Cassie and how much I wish I never broke her heart by leaving her. I have a picture of her on my bedside table and I always look at it but every time I do tears come down my face. I really hate Edward for this.

I hear a knock on my door and I groan. It was my mom and she was opening the door with the light from the hallway. I pull the covers over my face and turn over, groaning that she just did that. She sits on my bed and pulls the covers down but I pull them back up.

"Come on, Christopher you need to eat."

"No, I want to be left alone."

My voice sounded hoarsely to me. I haven't used my voice in 4 weeks and my throat has been burning a lot. Eating was not on my top of mine to do list right now. She takes the covers off again and I take my pillow from the other side of my bed and put my face in it.

"Christopher, stop this behavior right now. You need to eat something."

"I don't care. Just leave me alone, please."

"Christopher you haven't eaten in 2 weeks and I'm not going to have my son starve himself."

"I don't really give a damn if I eat okay mother?"

She was angry with me now. She turns me over and has me look straight up at her. Her eyes were full of worry and concern probably over me or Edward, who knows and who cares.

"You will cut the attitude Christopher Marshall."

"No I will not lose my attitude. Y'all want me to be happy around everyone and not be upset by any of this but I'm sorry_ mother_ I will not be happy. I will be angry and keep the attitude I have. If no one in this family wants to listen to me and listens to Edward then I will not put a mask up around any of you."

Her eyes become wide at me. Just saying that out loud has me fighting back all of the tears I don't want to fall. My mother doesn't say anything to me. She tries to take my hand into hers but I pull my hand away. I look away from her, not daring to see what emotion she was feeling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Christopher that you feel that way. You have every right to feel the way you're feeling. I'll leave you alone for now but I want you to come downstairs to at least eat something okay?"

I nod my head at her. She gets up and leaves without saying one more word to me. I wanted to be honest so I finally was. Everyone listened to Edward about this but my voice was never heard by anyone. I pleaded to stay but everyone said the same thing 'it is for the best'. No one wants to see what is really going on when it's right in front of them. No one wants to realize how broken this family has become because of Edward telling us to leave.

I get up out of my bed and I decide I can't do this anymore. I needed to hear her voice. I needed to make sure she was okay. I couldn't find my phone so I sneak out of my bedroom and into Jasper's room. He was hunting with Alice so he probably won't be back for a while. I see his phone on his charger and I unplug it and I unlock his phone. I go to the keypad since it was a touch screen and I put *67 and dial the rest of her number. We did change our numbers so I didn't want her to have Jasper's number. I knew I can't call her anymore after this. After the third ring she answers the phone. When I hear her beautiful voice I get quiet. I couldn't do this anymore. This was killing me.

"_Chris, is that you?"_

I swallow and I find my voice even if it sounded really bad.

"Uh y…yeah it's m…me."

I don't hear her say anything after that. She was at the loss of words like I was. I don't hang up because I wanted to stay on the line until I heard something from her.

"_Um how are you dealing with this?"_

"I rather not say. Look I don't know what to say to you but I needed to call and make sure you were ok so are you really?"

"_No, but I'm trying to deal with everything."_

"Cassie I have to go since no one knows I called you. I want you to know through that I miss you."

Before she says it back to me I hang up the phone and delete the call out of his call history and put it back on the charger. I run to my room and cry the tears I was holding in. When I heard her voice I wanted to go back to Forks and hold her close to me and tell her everything will be ok but I can't hold her, kiss her or see her sleep next to me. I really can't deal with any of this. If Edward shows up I will kill him, I don't care if he is my brother or my parent's son he deserves what he will get.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I did understand i needed to improve my stories some how so towards the third point of view i re wrote that part and to me it sounds better then my other chapters. It took me a while to write and change things around so here is the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Review if you feel like it but i would like some!**_**  
><strong>_

_**Christopher Cullen**_

_**4 months Gone:**_

I've changed a lot. I'm not the Christopher my family knows and loves. I'm angrier at the world and all I want to do is kill Edward. When he came here to see mom and dad I almost went and killed him. My parents along with Jasper and Alice had to hold me back and put me in my room since I couldn't control myself. I got in trouble for what I did but I don't give two shits anymore. I might just kill myself since no one gives a damn what I think anymore and wants me to suffer all of this pain.

My siblings were hunting, expect for my parents. My dad had a day off and decided to stay home with everyone. I didn't know what they were trying to do. If it was to be a normal family again it will never work.

I was getting back into eating but I only eat probably once a day. Sometimes I don't eat at all. I did need to eat today so my parents don't try to beg me to eat again. I go downstairs and I' am praying to god that my parents weren't down there but as I take a turn towards the living room mine prays were unanswered. I walk past them into the kitchen. I look in the fridge for something and then I hear footsteps come into the kitchen that sounded like my father's.

"Do you want me to make you something?"

I shake my head at him. I didn't even want to eat so I get a can of soda and my dad hears his phone ring and he answers it. By the way he was talking it was sounded like Edward was calling. He puts the phone away from his ear and hands it over to me.

"He wants to talk to you, Chris."

I take the phone and I click the end button. There was no way I was talking to someone I hate. I get up and hand the phone back to my father.

"Christopher, you can't stay mad at him forever."

"I'm not talking about this ok?"

"I don't know what changed you but as your father I know it wasn't the move. Have all this angry you have for Edward really changed you into the boy I see now?"

He will never understand. No one hears me as I say. It's like I don't have a voice in anything. I told them before the reason but as usual they listen to everyone else expect me.

"You know what just forget it. You and mom don't listen to a word I say anyways so there is no point of telling you guys."

"Christopher you are my son I do listen…."

I cut him off by pushing him out of my way. I never pushed my father or hit him before but it's not like it will hurt him anyways since he is a vampire. It will make him mad with me but I didn't care. I walk away and try to go out the front door but he grabs my arm and tries to stop me but I shove him off of me and he falls to the ground. My mom sees it and helps him out. I never saw my father as angry at me as he was right now.

I run out the door and run and run until I couldn't see my house anymore. I didn't know if they were running after me and truthfully I didn't care if they were. When I saw my father's eyes he was beyond angry at me. I did hit him a few times when I was only a baby but he knew that's what babies did when they didn't get their way but he knew I knew better so he won't let me off easy at all.

I stop when I get into downtown. They will be scared as hell if they saw me running faster than them. It was close to nighttime and the streets were busy. Brazil was a very busy place during night and day. I liked the place but I hated living here because I was away from Cassie. I haven't talked to her since that phone call. Every night I'm crying myself to sleep and waking up in the middle of the night wishing for her to be in my arms again. I see her face every where's I go, her voice in my head and sometimes when I'm sleeping I feel her touch but when I wake up I realize it wasn't real at all.

I was close to crying again but I wipe my tears away and keep on walking. I'm not looking up and I bump into some people. One of them falls to the ground and I do too. I get up to brush myself off and apologize but the guy didn't want that.

"You think you own the streets or something dick head?"

I shake my head at him, not saying one word. I wasn't the one to get into a fight or anything.

"What? Are you a mute? Are you stupid?"

"Leave me alone."

He grabs me by the shirt and I can tell he was drunk or he wouldn't be doing this. His friends were laughing because I wasn't going to fight back. I wasn't as strong because I haven't had blood in months. He throws me onto the ground and I groan in pain as I was getting up. My back was hurting bad.

"Maybe that will teach you to look where you're going rich boy."

As I get up he kicks me back onto the ground and starts to beat me pretty bad. I fight back as good as I can but I really can't since he was bigger and stronger than me. He punches me in the face, kicks me a few times in the stomach and for his last hurting he takes me and slams me onto the ground again. I just wish he would kill me right now. I couldn't deal with the pain of not having Cassie with me and now I will have to deal with the fact I got beat up for no reason.

Before he punches me again a cop car drives by and stops where we were. He doesn't let the guy that beat the crap out of me get away. His partner, that was girl, helps me off the ground but I moan in pain. I couldn't even stand up.

"Can you talk to me?"

I nod my head at her. She sits me on the curve of a sidewalk helping me sit up so I don't hit my head falling onto the pavement.

"What is your name?"

"C…Chris C…Cullen."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 15 years o...old."

They look at each other and at the guy in the car. I hear his rights being read to him and the girl officer calls for an ambulance for me.

"Is there someone we can contact?"

I nod my head at her. I was in too much pain to even be talking right now.

"Is it your parents or a brother or sister?"

"Parents are home."

She nods her head at me. After a while I hear the ambulance coming towards us. I didn't want to pass out but before they reach us my head hits the officer's shoulder and I see darkness through my eyes.

_**Third Point of View**_

_**A/N: I switch to TPOV because I wanted to use Carlisle and Esme both but I didn't know which way to do it so I'm sorry if I confuse you guys.**_

Since he ran off Carlisle and Esme have been trying to find him but they knew if Chris didn't want to be found he would succeed in not being found. Their son was a very smart boy when it came to things like this. Carlisle was furious with his son for pushing him twice but he had to be calm and find out what was going on with him. Esme was worried about him and wanted to find out also why he is acting the way he is. They know he misses Cassie a lot but they didn't know he will result in trying to hurt Edward and pushing Carlisle.

While their looking for him Carlisle's phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket, hoping it was Chris but he was surprise that it was the hospital calling. Why now? He growled to himself. When he answers he finds out it wasn't the case of him coming in.

"_Dr. Cullen, we have your son Chris here. Someone attacked him and he is badly injured. We need you to come down here."_

"My wife and I are coming as we speak."

Carlisle drops his phone in disbelief. How can someone hurt his son this bad? It made no sense. Esme was close to breaking down at this point. How much more hurt can this family suffer before they can't take it anymore? Carlisle doesn't pick his phone up; he goes over to Esme and grabs her hand.

"Let's go be there for our son. He needs us right now."

"He going to think you're mad with him still."

"No, no I'm not. He is injured. I can't be mad at him anymore."

Esme understood what he was saying. She nods her head in agreeing to going with him. They run to the hospital hand in hand. They stop running before they get to the hospital since they didn't need people asking questions about why they can run faster than humans. When they get inside the hospital they find out what room their son was in. Esme lets go of Carlisle's hand and speeds walk to Christopher's room. She opens the door with a rush and it bangs against the wall. Esme sees Christopher with wires all over his body and a monitor watching over his heart.

Christopher's head turned towards his mother and tries to sit up but Esme comes over to his bed and stops him. Christopher takes his finger and wipes the tears away that were falling from his mother's eyes. Esme takes her arms and wrap them around her fragile son. Christopher grip gets tighter on his mother. He didn't want to let go. He needed his mother comfort right now. Christopher has tears coming from his eyes and falling onto his mother's sweater.

"I got you sweetie. You will be ok, you will be fine."

Esme takes her arms away from him. She takes her hands and has Christopher look at her while she was speaking to him. She holds his face in her hands and takes her thumb and wipes away some of his tears.

"I'm here now baby boy; I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I…I'm s…sorry."

It was a mumble to Christopher but Esme heard him clearly. His voice was hoarsely when he spoke.

"There is no need for you to apologize. No one is angry with you."

"I…isn't d…dad m…mad w…with m…me?"

"No buddy I'm not. You were angry and I understand that."

Christopher looks over to the door and sees his father. Shocked washed over his face as he tried to believe his father wasn't mad with him for pushing him. Carlisle goes to his side and gives him a big hug to show him he wasn't mad with him. When he lets go Christopher's was facing the ground. Carlisle takes his chin and makes his head go back up.

"What you did was wrong. Even if you're really mad at someone you should never result in violence because it will never get you anywhere. All it's going to get you is in big trouble. I know your sorry and I accept your apologize. Are we okay now, my son?"

"Y…yeah d…dad w…we a…are."

"Starting right now I don't want you using your voice. It sounds really bad and speaking will make it worst. We don't want that now do we?"

A smile flashes along Carlisle's lips and Christopher smiles back a little with a nod of his head. Esme and Carlisle hug him together and kiss him on his head. Christopher was feeling more pain right now but tries to hide it from his parents. He didn't want them to know he was feeling pain from the beating he had to take.

"Now my son I want you to tell me what happened in downtown."

Carlisle asks, hoping he will tell him. Even though Carlisle didn't want to hear the details of what his son went through. Esme on the other side wanted to know real bad what that guy did to him. In her mind if someone touches her baby boy she will get revenge on them. Carlisle hands him a notebook so he can write it down instead of talking. He really didn't want Christopher to use his voice.

Christopher looks down at his hands, playing with his fingers. Carlisle takes Christopher's hand and squeezes it which makes Christopher half smile at him.

"It's just us son. If it gets too hard while you're telling us then you can stop and not tell us anymore of it. Do you understand?"

With a nod of his head he opens the notebook and starts to write down what happened to him. It takes some time for him to write it down since he was including every little detail. He didn't want to leave anything out since he knew how important this was to his parents. After almost seven minutes past Christopher hands the notebook over to his parents.

Carlisle and Esme sit together at a table reading what they son wrote down. It was a lot Carlisle says to himself.

'_It started with us bumping into each other. I didn't think a single bump will make him angry with me. He begins to say nasty things to me that were bothering me but all I said was to leave me alone. He didn't listen to me, of course. He took me by the shirt and slams me on the ground while his friends were laughing at me. I didn't want to fight back which that is what I knew he wanted. He started to punch me in every place on my body and kicking me every where's he can find. This lasted only for a few minutes but to me it was like it lasted for hours. I was moaning in pain but no one cared. Before the cops showed up he took me and slams me back onto the ground. The cops showed up at that point and I could barely talk and stand. The woman cop had to help hold me up or I might have hit my head. Before the ambulance came I remember falling into the woman cop's chest and passing out from the pain.'_

Shocked washed over their faces, the parents couldn't get their heads wrapped around what happened to their son. The pain he endures and how scared he had to be. They close the notebook and they go back over to Christopher.

"Thank you buddy for telling us."

"That was brave of you sweetie. We are proud of you."

Christopher smiles a little and nods his head in their understanding. Christopher points to the notebook again and Carlisle hands it over to him. Esme was holding his hand since Christopher didn't want to be away from his mother. He opens to the next page and writes a question down. He lets them see it.

'_When can I leave this place da?'_

"I'm hoping I can get you release very soon. I don't want you here unless you really needed to be."

With a nod of his head Christopher closes the notebook and lays back down while holding his mother's hand. He didn't want any of the comfort to go away. This is what he needed at this point at now. If he didn't have Cassie to comfort him then the best he can get is from his parents. He turns his head blinking his eyes a few times to stop the tears from falling again. Christopher felt like a failure to both of his parents. He wasn't the son they wanted. He was a fucked up teenager that can never be normal again. He treated everyone like they didn't matter. He didn't give them the time of day. He feels like he shouldn't be living at this point.

When Esme sees Christopher let go of her hand she was confused. The way he was squeezing her hand, it made her believe he wanted the comfort Esme was giving him but now she didn't know why he just let go of her hand. Christopher doesn't say a word to either of his parents. He didn't even know what to say to the both of them. Christopher turns his body fully around so he is facing the window. He closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep so he doesn't have to think about this anymore.

_**Next Morning:**_

Christopher wakes up at 7:30 the next morning. When he adjusts his eyes he sees he is still in the hospital. He groans out loud and buries his head in a pillow. He wanted to leave this place. When he looks back up he sees his mom and dad walk in. His dad had a chart in his hand which had to be his. He turns onto his back but flinches a little from the pain.

"Good news, bud, you can leave today."

Christopher takes the notebook and pen set aside for him and opens it to a new page.

'_What time can I leave?'_

"Your mother has your things packed already. The only thing you need to do when you get home is rest your voice by not talking until I give you the okay to talk and you have to stay in bed so your back and ribs can heal. Do we understand each other, Christopher?"

Carlisle was being very stern with him. The only reason he was being stern with him is because Carlisle knew his son and knew if he wasn't serious with him then he will not listen at all. With a nod of his head Carlisle helps him up out of the bed and helps him put his shoes on. Carlisle decides to carry him out of the hospital since it wasn't that full of staff and a wheelchair wasn't going to be a good idea for his son. Christopher puts his arms tight around his father's neck as he carries him outside to the car. He was in more pain when his father touched him on his back and tries to move a little bit so it doesn't hurt much.

Esme opens the car door and puts Christopher in the back lying down so he doesn't have to sit up in pain more. They shut the door and Carlisle goes to the driver seat and Esme goes in the passenger seat. No one talked on the ride back home. Christopher wasn't sleeping but was turned the other way. Esme and Carlisle kept an eye on him since they knew he was not okay once so ever. Esme and Carlisle know their son like an open book.

They arrive home and Carlisle opens the back of the car to carry Christopher inside to his room. The other children knew what happened to Christopher but were told to not jump to him when he gets home and to be calm with him. They agreed to it. The siblings talked about what they will do when Christopher came home and the boys agreed to hunt while he was home so he can get settled in and the girls can stay and help their parents and little brother.

When Carlisle and Esme open the door with Christopher in Carlisle's hand Alice goes over to them and takes Christopher's bag and brings it upstairs to his room for him. Rosalie makes room on the couch for her little brother since the parents wanted Christopher downstairs just for tonight so they can tend to him more easily. Carlisle lets Christopher down slowly on the couch so he doesn't hurt his son in anyway at all. He sits next to his son, grabbing a hold of his hand, smoothing his thumb over his hand to comfort him. Carlisle can tell by looking through his eyes that his youngest son was not okay at all.

"I w…want to g…go b…back t…to F…forks."

That is the first time Christopher has said that to his father. He never would have said it but he couldn't hold it in anymore. Carlisle closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to find the right words to say to his youngest son. He didn't want to say the wrong thing since he was so fragile at this point. Half of was Carlisle and Esme's fault. They knew this move because of Edward broke him and they don't know if Christopher will ever be the same again.

Carlisle turns his head towards Christopher. Christopher was biting his lip, waiting nervously for what his father had to say to him. It can be something that can upset him or make him happy, with Christopher you never know anymore.

"Son, I know you do but going back won't be that easy."

Always a fucking excuse, Christopher says angrily to himself. Everything he has thought about since last night has proven so much. Why does he even try anymore? It will get me nowhere, Christopher says to himself.

"It is e…easy b….but y…you g…guys don't c…care what I h…have to say."

"Chris, buddy, you know that is not true. Your mother and I are your parents. We care a lot about what you have to say. We have heard what you have to say but as I said Chris going back can't be done."

Christopher moves his father's hand off of his hand. He didn't want any type of comfort from his father once so ever. Carlisle tries to put his hand on his back to help with his pain but Christopher hits his hand away.

"I d…don't w…want to be t…touch by a…anyone."

"Christopher, I understand what you're going through without Cassie. As your father I wish I didn't have to see you in any of this pain. I wish I can take all your pain away for you. We will go back to Forks when it's the right time. I promise you my son."

With a nod of Chris's head Carlisle gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen. Christopher closes his eyes, trying to hide the tears that he didn't want to fall. The image of Cassie was in his mind. He was seeing her beautiful, long brown hair with her big wide brown eyes that were full with love and happiness. Chris smiles when he was picturing her smile that can make his bad day into a good one. Chris couldn't handle any of this anymore.

I miss her. I love her. I want to be able to hold her again. I want to hear her amazing voice that was like bells to me. I don't want to dream of her in my mind, I want to be able to see her and make all her pain go away. That's all that Christopher was thinking about. People say your heart will go on once you break up with someone but the truth is if you really love that one person your heart will never go on. Your heart will always be on that one person you felled in love with. It will never go away.

"I n…need y…you."

With that said he lets his tears fall down his face and onto the couch. All he can do is cry and cry to make some of the pain go away.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I've been pretty busy with school and this new work program I joined at school. It takes away time away from my writing and updating. In 2 weeks, on June 7****th**** I finally graduate high school! I'm so excited! I've been waiting for this moment for so long and now it is finally happening! Well I'm going to try my best to update when I can. If it takes me long to update then I apologize in advance. **

**Here is the new chapter and I hope you guys like it. Favorite it and review it. Thanks to y'all for liking this story so much. That's what keeps me going. **

_I can't let go, I'm trying but I can't, girl _

_It's impossible, I miss you too bad _

_I can't wish away the pain that I cannot do, girl _

_And all I can say is…I miss you _

_**-I Miss You-Jenson**_

It's has been seven months since they left. Cassie has been counting down the days that Chris has been gone. She wakes up each day, hoping that Chris called her or texted her but when she looks at the phone she sees that he never does. All Cassie has been doing is going to school and coming back home, locking herself in her room and refusing to speak to anyone. Her parents have been trying to get Cassie back to her normal self but everything they try never works. Cassie stopped hanging out with Bella because it was too much for her.

Nothing is the same without Chris. Every day she is asking herself, how did she let him go that night? She thought she could handle life without him but the truth came to light when she would cry herself to bed every night. All she wished for was to have Chris back in her life. She misses his smile, his touch, and his kisses and more than anything she misses it when he told her he loved her. Everything has changed and she hates it so much. She doesn't even want to be alive anymore. She has thought of cutting herself or worst killing herself since she can't deal with this pain. The only think that is stopping her is having hope that Chris will come back home to her.

She gets up from her bed and goes over to her desk. She pulls the chair out and sits down. She takes out a notebook she used to write in before meeting Chris. She opens it up to a new page and takes a pen out. She starts writing what has been on her mind since Chris left.

_Chris, _

_I don't know if you ever come back. I don't know if you ever read this. I don't know how else to make the pain go away. Every day and night my chest hurts because I miss you. When you left nothing was the same anymore. You weren't here to say goodnight to me like you always did or that you loved me. I went to school, hoping you were there and I was able to hold you again but it never came true. I hate what we both are going through. You are probably hurting too. I wish you were here so we both can get through this together. You were everything I loved in a guy. I was happy with you. Every time I saw you smile I knew you happy also. Everything sucks without you. Some days I don't feel like living. I feel like overdosing on pills to end my misery. Chris if you ever do read this just remembers I love you and always will. Our love is too strong to just throw it away. I miss you, I miss you more then you imagine. _

_-Cassie. _

She closes the notebook and puts it away in a draw. She goes over to her phone and goes to her pictures. She clicks on the picture of her and Chris. She traces her finger across his face and sees a tear drop on her screen. She puts her phone down and wipes the tears away.

**Brazil-6:00pm**

Chris was hunting with his brothers, Jasper and Emmett. He was trying his best to get some blood into him since he has gone months without some. He hasn't talked to anyone about what he has been feeling since what happened to him. To him it's like no one wants to listen to him so he stopped trying to get them to. After about an hour Chris leaves his brothers and goes back home. He had enough blood in his system until he needed more. When he gets home he wasn't able to get up the stairs because Alice grabs him by the arm and brings him to their dad's car.

"What the hell, Alice?"

"I need you to come back to Forks with me."

Chris is taken back from hearing the name Forks. He has been trying to forget that name since all it bought was sadness.

"Alice are you trying to kill me more? I'm not going there with you."

"I had a vision about Bella and then the rest went dark. She might be dead. You need to check on Cassie and talk to her."

Chris doesn't have to hear anymore. The girl that was like a sister to him might be dead and if he gets to talk to Cassie and see her then he is all for this. Chris gets into the car and before he gets his seatbelt on Alice is speeding down the road. She doesn't stop at stop signs or stop lights because she wants to get to Forks quickly.

"Does dad know we have his car?"

"No, he said I couldn't use it but I toke it anyways."

"Ok all I have to say is that I was never here if you get in trouble. I'm already in as much trouble as it is."

Alice nods her head in understanding at her little troublemaker of a brother. She knew Chris has been causing a lot of problems for their parents and hasn't gotten away with any of it. Chris has gotten grounded twice and a spanking from their father for sneaking out and not coming back until 10 in the morning, drunk. Alice has felt nothing but sadness for Chris. She knows Chris will never _ever _act like this if he was back in Forks with Cassie.

_**12 hours later:**_

_**A/N: Don't get on my case because I don't know how far Brazil is from Forks. I took a good guess at it.**_

Chris was in a deep sleep when a hard hand was smacking him on the arm. When he adjusts his eyes he sees that it's Alice, his annoying sister, waking up. He sits up in the car and looks at the window and sees the house he never thought he would see again. It was Cassie's house.

"I have to go to Bella's house and see what I can do for Charlie. You stay here, talk to Cassie and I will call when it's time to come get you."

"Don't come get me Alice. I want to spend the night with her if she lets me. I can't leave her when I just got back."

"Alright but call me if anything happens. Understand little brother?"

Chris rolls his eyes at her, and nods his head at her while closing the car door. It was 7pm at night but he knew Cassie was still awake. He goes to the side of the house and looks up to the top where Cassie's bedroom is. He sees a light on and knew Cassie was awake. He jumps on top of the tree branch and jumps on top of the tallest one to her window. He gets to her window and taps on it so he doesn't go in and scared her half to death. Cassie hears the tap and goes over to the window. She opens the window and almost faints to the floor.

"C…Chris?"

"Uh, hey Cass."

Chris didn't know what to say to her and neither did Cassie. Cassie allows Chris inside her room. She closes the window and the first thing Chris does is scoops her in his arms and holds her close to him. Cassie squeezes him. She cries in his arms while Chris has tears coming down his face onto her hair. He kisses the top of her head and holds her tighter to her. He wasn't going to let go of her. Even if they stay that way all night he wasn't going to let go at less Cassie wants him to let go of her.

After, what felt like, 2 hours Cassie lets go of Chris, she wipes his tears away while Chris does the same with her tears. They stand there for a while, not knowing what to say to each other. Cassie takes a good look at Chris and sees he wasn't the Chris that left her a few months ago. She sees that his eyes were full of darkness, not the happiness she uses to know. He was paler than usual and was skinner then he was a few months ago. Has he been starving himself because of us breaking up? Cassie asks herself. He looked worst then Cassie. Chris could also see that all Cassie has been doing is crying in her room. He sees sadness in her eyes and she looked sick to her. This wasn't a good idea at all for the both of them. This break up almost killed the both of them.

"I'm glad I came back. I couldn't deal with it anymore."

"I've missed you so much. I couldn't deal with it either. "

"Now I'm back and we don't have to go through it anymore."

Her eyes light up when she hears that. She smiles for the first time in months.

"Are you guys really coming back for good?"

"Yes, even if we wouldn't I would stay here and move in with you. I'm not leaving you ever again."

Chris lends in and kisses her for the first time in months. All he has to say is that it felt great to feel this loving feeling he always felt with Cassie. They don't let go of kissing each other. After a while, Chris lets go of her lips and lets her out of his arms. Cassie has tears coming down her cheeks but Chris takes his thumb and wipes them away.

"Cass you don't need to cry anymore. I'm here for good."

"I know you are Chris but you don't know how much I missed you."

"I think I will know believe me I missed you a lot while I was gone."

Chris and Cassie sit on Cassie's bed with their hands locked in together. Chris was looking down at his worn out shoes and not at Cassie. He could tell she was happy he was back but also knew Cassie was still upset by the fact he didn't come back for months. They stay silent for a few minutes, hoping the other will talk but no one opens their mouths. Cassie squeezes Chris's hand and he squeezes her hand also.

"I…I'm sorry. That's all I can think of saying to you. I'm happy you're not angry with me for leaving but I know you won't forgive me that easy…"

He trails off, unsure what to say to his fragile girlfriend at this moment. Cassie looks up at Chris with loving, shinning brown eyes that sparkle to life.

"It will be hard to forgive you but I do accept your apology. Your right I'm not angry. I' am happy that you came back and are staying here. You leaving were really hard on me. I mean I tried my hardest to not think about you being gone but as much as I tried it never left my mind. I just want to be able to sit here and enjoy that you're here and it's not a dream."

They lay back onto the bed together. Chris holds Cassie in his arms and while looking at the ceiling and talking they both fall asleep in each other arms. To them this was the greatest feeling they ever had felt.

**3:00am**

Chris was fast asleep when he hears his phone ringing. He moves his arm from Cassie very careful so he doesn't wake Cassie. He sees that it's Rose calling and he answers the phone, very sleepy.

"Rose, its 3am why are you calling me?"

Chris didn't mean to sound angry but he really needed his sleep and being woken up at 3am wasn't something he liked at all especially when he was with Cassie.

"I'm sorry I woke you but you need to come home. Bella is here with Edward and they want us to vote on Bella becoming a vampire. You need to be here for this. We will wait for you to come home."

Chris was getting his coat on when he was being told this and was annoyed he had to leave Cassie when he just got back.

"Whatever, I'll be there soon."

Without saying bye he hangs the phone up and puts it in his pocket. He takes a piece of paper from Cassie's desk and pen and writes a note to her.

_Cass, _

_Don't worry I didn't leave again. My sister, Rose, called me and told me I needed to come back home for a family meeting but I will see you in the morning. I'll call you when I wake up. _

_I love you, remember that._

_All my love, _

_Chris_

Chris leaves the note on her desk and jumps out of the window. He starts running in the direction of his house and sees the lights coming through his house which meant everyone was back and back for good. He gets inside the house and his parents run over to him, making sure he was okay. Of course they were worried since Alice didn't tell them where we were going, he says to himself annoyed.

"I'm so happy you're ok. What happened with Cassie?"

Esme asks him, eager to know what happened between them two. Chris smiles at his mom and chuckles to himself. She was always eager to know what was happening in his life. Chris didn't mind that much like other teenagers do but sometimes he didn't want her knowing everything.

"I think we are back together but our relationship will take a while to fix."

"It will be back to normal don't you worry sweetie."

"Thanks mum, I try not to worry so much."

Chris and Esme walk into the far end of the house where everyone else was. Edward and Bella were there and Bella sees Chris and mouths a hi to him and Chris mouth hi back to her. With everyone there, Bella starts to talk.

"You all know what I want and I know how much I'm asking for. The only thing I can think of for it to be fair is to vote."

Edward says something to her but she says to shut up to him which made Chris chuckle. They were made for each other.

"Alice?"

Alice goes over to her and hugs her.

"I already consider you my sister, so yes."

Jasper was next and everyone knew it will be a yes since he always wants to kill Bella.

"It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time."

Next was Rosalie. No one knew what her decision will be. She was playing with her fingers and looks up to give her answer to Bella.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, both of you for the way I've acted and I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself and I wish there was someone to vote no for me so...no."

Emmett picks Bella up and spins her around and then puts her back down on the ground with a grin on his face.

"I vote hell yeah; we can pick a fight with these Volturi's some other way."

Esme's choice was going to be yes because she considers Bella her daughter. She wouldn't think of her any other way.

"I already consider you, part of the family so yes."

Bella looks at next and Chris clear his throat and see that Edward was hoping he'll say no but Chris already knew his decision. Edward looking at him pained wasn't going to change that.

"It will be nice to have you as a vampire since it will be easier. So my vote is yes."

Before Carlisle the coven leader, says his decision, Edward looks at him with pain eyes. He really didn't like Bella asking for this big decision that will change her life forever.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

His voice was low when he asks Carlisle that question. Chris shakes his head with disbelief he was asking that. Chris should be asking that to Edward.

"You know what this means, you've chosen to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son."

Edward didn't expect that answer. He says nothing to Carlisle and leaves with Bella since it was 5am in the morning and the sun was rising. When they leave, Carlisle and Esme goes over to Chris to talk with him before he went back to sleep. Chris was really tired and the truth was he didn't even want to talk. He wasn't fully awake to even talk at this moment.

"Are you staying here or going back to Cassie's house?"

Carlisle asks him while Esme sits next to her son rubbing his back.

"I'll stay here. I told her I will see her when I woke up."

"Okay, son, how about you go to your room and get some sleep. I'll make sure no one bothers you."

Carlisle smirks at his youngest son while he gets up from the step and goes upstairs to his room. When he hits the pillow he is fast asleep, with a smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I've been pretty busy with school and this new work program I joined at school. It takes away time away from my writing and updating. In 2 weeks, on June 7****th**** I finally graduate high school! I'm so excited! I've been waiting for this moment for so long and now it is finally happening! Well I'm going to try my best to update when I can. If it takes me long to update then I apologize in advance. **

**Here is the new chapter and I hope you guys like it. Favorite it and review it. Thanks to y'all for liking this story so much. That's what keeps me going. **

_I can't let go, I'm trying but I can't, girl _

_It's impossible, I miss you too bad _

_I can't wish away the pain that I cannot do, girl _

_And all I can say is…I miss you _

_**-I Miss You-Jenson**_

It's has been seven months since they left. Cassie has been counting down the days that Chris has been gone. She wakes up each day, hoping that Chris called her or texted her but when she looks at the phone she sees that he never does. All Cassie has been doing is going to school and coming back home, locking herself in her room and refusing to speak to anyone. Her parents have been trying to get Cassie back to her normal self but everything they try never works. Cassie stopped hanging out with Bella because it was too much for her.

Nothing is the same without Chris. Every day she is asking herself, how did she let him go that night? She thought she could handle life without him but the truth came to light when she would cry herself to bed every night. All she wished for was to have Chris back in her life. She misses his smile, his touch, and his kisses and more than anything she misses it when he told her he loved her. Everything has changed and she hates it so much. She doesn't even want to be alive anymore. She has thought of cutting herself or worst killing herself since she can't deal with this pain. The only think that is stopping her is having hope that Chris will come back home to her.

She gets up from her bed and goes over to her desk. She pulls the chair out and sits down. She takes out a notebook she used to write in before meeting Chris. She opens it up to a new page and takes a pen out. She starts writing what has been on her mind since Chris left.

_Chris, _

_I don't know if you ever come back. I don't know if you ever read this. I don't know how else to make the pain go away. Every day and night my chest hurts because I miss you. When you left nothing was the same anymore. You weren't here to say goodnight to me like you always did or that you loved me. I went to school, hoping you were there and I was able to hold you again but it never came true. I hate what we both are going through. You are probably hurting too. I wish you were here so we both can get through this together. You were everything I loved in a guy. I was happy with you. Every time I saw you smile I knew you happy also. Everything sucks without you. Some days I don't feel like living. I feel like overdosing on pills to end my misery. Chris if you ever do read this just remembers I love you and always will. Our love is too strong to just throw it away. I miss you, I miss you more then you imagine. _

_-Cassie. _

She closes the notebook and puts it away in a draw. She goes over to her phone and goes to her pictures. She clicks on the picture of her and Chris. She traces her finger across his face and sees a tear drop on her screen. She puts her phone down and wipes the tears away.

**Brazil-6:00pm**

Chris was hunting with his brothers, Jasper and Emmett. He was trying his best to get some blood into him since he has gone months without some. He hasn't talked to anyone about what he has been feeling since what happened to him. To him it's like no one wants to listen to him so he stopped trying to get them to. After about an hour Chris leaves his brothers and goes back home. He had enough blood in his system until he needed more. When he gets home he wasn't able to get up the stairs because Alice grabs him by the arm and brings him to their dad's car.

"What the hell, Alice?"

"I need you to come back to Forks with me."

Chris is taken back from hearing the name Forks. He has been trying to forget that name since all it bought was sadness.

"Alice are you trying to kill me more? I'm not going there with you."

"I had a vision about Bella and then the rest went dark. She might be dead. You need to check on Cassie and talk to her."

Chris doesn't have to hear anymore. The girl that was like a sister to him might be dead and if he gets to talk to Cassie and see her then he is all for this. Chris gets into the car and before he gets his seatbelt on Alice is speeding down the road. She doesn't stop at stop signs or stop lights because she wants to get to Forks quickly.

"Does dad know we have his car?"

"No, he said I couldn't use it but I toke it anyways."

"Ok all I have to say is that I was never here if you get in trouble. I'm already in as much trouble as it is."

Alice nods her head in understanding at her little troublemaker of a brother. She knew Chris has been causing a lot of problems for their parents and hasn't gotten away with any of it. Chris has gotten grounded twice and a spanking from their father for sneaking out and not coming back until 10 in the morning, drunk. Alice has felt nothing but sadness for Chris. She knows Chris will never _ever _act like this if he was back in Forks with Cassie.

_**12 hours later:**_

_**A/N: Don't get on my case because I don't know how far Brazil is from Forks. I took a good guess at it.**_

Chris was in a deep sleep when a hard hand was smacking him on the arm. When he adjusts his eyes he sees that it's Alice, his annoying sister, waking up. He sits up in the car and looks at the window and sees the house he never thought he would see again. It was Cassie's house.

"I have to go to Bella's house and see what I can do for Charlie. You stay here, talk to Cassie and I will call when it's time to come get you."

"Don't come get me Alice. I want to spend the night with her if she lets me. I can't leave her when I just got back."

"Alright but call me if anything happens. Understand little brother?"

Chris rolls his eyes at her, and nods his head at her while closing the car door. It was 7pm at night but he knew Cassie was still awake. He goes to the side of the house and looks up to the top where Cassie's bedroom is. He sees a light on and knew Cassie was awake. He jumps on top of the tree branch and jumps on top of the tallest one to her window. He gets to her window and taps on it so he doesn't go in and scared her half to death. Cassie hears the tap and goes over to the window. She opens the window and almost faints to the floor.

"C…Chris?"

"Uh, hey Cass."

Chris didn't know what to say to her and neither did Cassie. Cassie allows Chris inside her room. She closes the window and the first thing Chris does is scoops her in his arms and holds her close to him. Cassie squeezes him. She cries in his arms while Chris has tears coming down his face onto her hair. He kisses the top of her head and holds her tighter to her. He wasn't going to let go of her. Even if they stay that way all night he wasn't going to let go at less Cassie wants him to let go of her.

After, what felt like, 2 hours Cassie lets go of Chris, she wipes his tears away while Chris does the same with her tears. They stand there for a while, not knowing what to say to each other. Cassie takes a good look at Chris and sees he wasn't the Chris that left her a few months ago. She sees that his eyes were full of darkness, not the happiness she uses to know. He was paler than usual and was skinner then he was a few months ago. Has he been starving himself because of us breaking up? Cassie asks herself. He looked worst then Cassie. Chris could also see that all Cassie has been doing is crying in her room. He sees sadness in her eyes and she looked sick to her. This wasn't a good idea at all for the both of them. This break up almost killed the both of them.

"I'm glad I came back. I couldn't deal with it anymore."

"I've missed you so much. I couldn't deal with it either. "

"Now I'm back and we don't have to go through it anymore."

Her eyes light up when she hears that. She smiles for the first time in months.

"Are you guys really coming back for good?"

"Yes, even if we wouldn't I would stay here and move in with you. I'm not leaving you ever again."

Chris lends in and kisses her for the first time in months. All he has to say is that it felt great to feel this loving feeling he always felt with Cassie. They don't let go of kissing each other. After a while, Chris lets go of her lips and lets her out of his arms. Cassie has tears coming down her cheeks but Chris takes his thumb and wipes them away.

"Cass you don't need to cry anymore. I'm here for good."

"I know you are Chris but you don't know how much I missed you."

"I think I will know believe me I missed you a lot while I was gone."

Chris and Cassie sit on Cassie's bed with their hands locked in together. Chris was looking down at his worn out shoes and not at Cassie. He could tell she was happy he was back but also knew Cassie was still upset by the fact he didn't come back for months. They stay silent for a few minutes, hoping the other will talk but no one opens their mouths. Cassie squeezes Chris's hand and he squeezes her hand also.

"I…I'm sorry. That's all I can think of saying to you. I'm happy you're not angry with me for leaving but I know you won't forgive me that easy…"

He trails off, unsure what to say to his fragile girlfriend at this moment. Cassie looks up at Chris with loving, shinning brown eyes that sparkle to life.

"It will be hard to forgive you but I do accept your apology. Your right I'm not angry. I' am happy that you came back and are staying here. You leaving were really hard on me. I mean I tried my hardest to not think about you being gone but as much as I tried it never left my mind. I just want to be able to sit here and enjoy that you're here and it's not a dream."

They lay back onto the bed together. Chris holds Cassie in his arms and while looking at the ceiling and talking they both fall asleep in each other arms. To them this was the greatest feeling they ever had felt.

**3:00am**

Chris was fast asleep when he hears his phone ringing. He moves his arm from Cassie very careful so he doesn't wake Cassie. He sees that it's Rose calling and he answers the phone, very sleepy.

"Rose, its 3am why are you calling me?"

Chris didn't mean to sound angry but he really needed his sleep and being woken up at 3am wasn't something he liked at all especially when he was with Cassie.

"I'm sorry I woke you but you need to come home. Bella is here with Edward and they want us to vote on Bella becoming a vampire. You need to be here for this. We will wait for you to come home."

Chris was getting his coat on when he was being told this and was annoyed he had to leave Cassie when he just got back.

"Whatever, I'll be there soon."

Without saying bye he hangs the phone up and puts it in his pocket. He takes a piece of paper from Cassie's desk and pen and writes a note to her.

_Cass, _

_Don't worry I didn't leave again. My sister, Rose, called me and told me I needed to come back home for a family meeting but I will see you in the morning. I'll call you when I wake up. _

_I love you, remember that._

_All my love, _

_Chris_

Chris leaves the note on her desk and jumps out of the window. He starts running in the direction of his house and sees the lights coming through his house which meant everyone was back and back for good. He gets inside the house and his parents run over to him, making sure he was okay. Of course they were worried since Alice didn't tell them where we were going, he says to himself annoyed.

"I'm so happy you're ok. What happened with Cassie?"

Esme asks him, eager to know what happened between them two. Chris smiles at his mom and chuckles to himself. She was always eager to know what was happening in his life. Chris didn't mind that much like other teenagers do but sometimes he didn't want her knowing everything.

"I think we are back together but our relationship will take a while to fix."

"It will be back to normal don't you worry sweetie."

"Thanks mum, I try not to worry so much."

Chris and Esme walk into the far end of the house where everyone else was. Edward and Bella were there and Bella sees Chris and mouths a hi to him and Chris mouth hi back to her. With everyone there, Bella starts to talk.

"You all know what I want and I know how much I'm asking for. The only thing I can think of for it to be fair is to vote."

Edward says something to her but she says to shut up to him which made Chris chuckle. They were made for each other.

"Alice?"

Alice goes over to her and hugs her.

"I already consider you my sister, so yes."

Jasper was next and everyone knew it will be a yes since he always wants to kill Bella.

"It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time."

Next was Rosalie. No one knew what her decision will be. She was playing with her fingers and looks up to give her answer to Bella.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, both of you for the way I've acted and I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself and I wish there was someone to vote no for me so...no."

Emmett picks Bella up and spins her around and then puts her back down on the ground with a grin on his face.

"I vote hell yeah; we can pick a fight with these Volturi's some other way."

Esme's choice was going to be yes because she considers Bella her daughter. She wouldn't think of her any other way.

"I already consider you, part of the family so yes."

Bella looks at Chris next and Chris clears his throat and sees that Edward was hoping he'll say no but Chris already knew his decision. Edward looking at him pained wasn't going to change that.

"It will be nice to have you as a vampire since it will be easier. So my vote is yes."

Before Carlisle the coven leader, says his decision, Edward looks at him with pain eyes. He really didn't like Bella asking for this big decision that will change her life forever.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

His voice was low when he asks Carlisle that question. Chris shakes his head with disbelief he was asking that. Chris should be asking that to Edward.

"You know what this means, you've chosen to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son."

Edward didn't expect that answer. He says nothing to Carlisle and leaves with Bella since it was 5am in the morning and the sun was rising. When they leave, Carlisle and Esme goes over to Chris to talk with him before he went back to sleep. Chris was really tired and the truth was he didn't even want to talk. He wasn't fully awake to even talk at this moment.

"Are you staying here or going back to Cassie's house?"

Carlisle asks him while Esme sits next to her son rubbing his back.

"I'll stay here. I told her I will see her when I woke up."

"Okay, son, how about you go to your room and get some sleep. I'll make sure no one bothers you."

Carlisle smirks at his youngest son while he gets up from the step and goes upstairs to his room. When he hits the pillow he is fast asleep, with a smile on his face.

**The Next Day:**

Chris wakes up earlier than expected. He wakes for 7:00am and tries to go back to sleep for a few more hours but it was impossible to do. He gets up from his bed at 7:20am. When he opens his door, he sees Edward walk out. He was still pretty angry with everything that happened before they moved back. Chris didn't even want to see Edward at all but Edward had other plans. He stops his little brother from going down the stairs but Chris shoves his arm off of his arm.

"Chris, can I and you talk?"

Chris rolls his eyes at Edward. What was talking going to do? Chris says upset to himself.

"There is no point, Edward. If we talk about everything it won't fix anything. I still will feel like killing you and you will stay being upset that I'm upset with you."

When Chris didn't get a respond from Edward he shakes his head in anger and tries to walk downstairs but Edward stops him once again. This was really getting on Chris's nerves since he didn't want to deal with Edward today or any day for that matter.

"I know I hurt you more than anyone else in this family and I hate myself for the pain I made you go through because of the move. I know you hate me and probably don't want to talk to me but please listen to me Chris. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I didn't know at first this will put you in the same position as me. I should have known it would be worst for you because she is your first girlfriend and you guys really did love each other. It wasn't fair to you and I always wish I can turn back time and take back my decision to leave. I'm sorry Chris. You can choose to leave and not talk to me anymore or forgive me but it's your choice."

Chris was listening with an open mind. Edward, out of all his brothers, was his favorite. Since he was born Edward and Chris had a very strong brother bond with each other. Edward was always there for his little brother and Chris was always there for his older brother. Even though they had it tough with each other for months, Chris did miss Edward a lot these past few months. Chris couldn't stay mad at Edward for long and by the looks Edward was giving him it did look like he was really sorry. Chris takes a deep breath and looks up at Edward, wiping his tears away. He wasn't going to cry anymore, he cried enough these past months. He was done crying.

"Edward, I can forgive you. You're my brother, well to admit, you're my favorite brother. When I heard that you were going to kill yourself because you thought Bella was dead I didn't want to believe it. I was mad at you and if you did go through with it and I found out you were dead then I won't be able to live with knowing we left each other mad at each other. I can never imagine my life without my family, including you Edward. I'm not as mad since you came to your senses and came back. It will be hard to forgive you but I can try to."

By the end of what he said to Edward, he was almost crying. He never will tell his parents or other siblings what was going through his mind when he heard Edward was going to kill himself. He still didn't want to think about that. All he cares about is Edward being here right now and making up with him. Edward grabs Chris into a hug and Chris takes his arms up and hugs Edward back, tighter than Edward was.

"I love you little man."

"I love you too Eddie."

They let go of each other and go downstairs together. Carlisle and Esme were smiling as their two sons walk by them, talking and laughing as the brothers their supposed to be. The parents were glad the two of them made up and will work on their brother relationship.


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: I know I always do this but I feel like I need to. I' am re writing 'The Miracle Child'. I looked over my story and realized I can do much better than what I have been. It will take time for me to re write the chapters but I really need to do this so I can explain more things so people can understand.

So I hope you guys like this rewrite better and I promise to write more when I have the time. I've been so busy lately because of work and hanging out with friends so I hope you guys understand and will read and review my other stories.


End file.
